True to Your Heart
by Mathematical Concepts
Summary: All Kagome wants to do is bring honor to her family. And she'll do anything to get it...even if it means joining Japan's army and fighting for her brother's life. Kag/Sess - Based off Disney's 'Mulan'.
1. Chapter 1

**MC**: Hey guys, MC here! I just wanted to say thank you for clicking on the link and giving this story a chance. I'm a rookie writer, so please be patient and understanding to my lack of awesomeness towards this writing thing. If you really like the story, follow me on Twitter - the link is on my page.

Well, enjoy!

…

**Disclaimer**: I will only post this once - I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's _Inuyasha_, Disney's Mulan, or...well...anything for that matter, except for the characters I have created (who probably won't even be in this story) and my somewhat intelligent mind.

…

**Chapter One**

It was cold - too cold for Hakku's tastes. He narrowed his eyes against the stinging wind, biting back a bitter remark against his lord as he and his companion, Ginta, climbed the steep, rocky slopes of the mountain. Reaching up to grab a hold of a rock, he sighed, sending up a flurry of snowflakes that had somehow collected on his sleeve.

_I know the barbarian's lair is somewhere around here_, Hakku thought grudingly, ignoring Ginta's yelp of surprise as he placed his foot on the rock his companion had grabbed a hold of. As he reached up, feeling for another hold, he thought about his lord's instructions.

…

"_Ginta, Hakku. I'm trusting you with this mission. Go find the barbarian and his followers, and give him this message for me."_

_A small scroll no bigger than his hand suddenly appeared next to Hakku's polished black shoe. He narrowed his eyes at the harmless object, feeling a weight on his gut that felt suspiciously like dread. "Do not open it - keep it safe."_

_"Yes milord." Ginta and Hakku said simutaneously, bowing low. As they rose, Hakku snatched up the scroll, roughly shoving it into his sleeve before following Ginta towards the exit._

_Feeling someone watching him, Hakku cast a glance over his sholder, his dark brown eyes landing on the curtain that hid his lord from everyone. It looked sheer, but was a solid lavender color. The only indication that his lord was even there was because of the sillhouette._

_"Is something wrong, Hakku?"_

_Starting, Hakku's eyes widened slightly. "N-no, milord." He sputtered, giving a hurried bow before quickly dashing through the doorway and out of sight._

…

Thinking back now, Hakku couldn't remember ever seeing his lord because of the curtain. _What is he hiding from...or whom?_

Before he could even blink, two pairs of hands suddenly seized him by his biceps, and he yelled in surprise as he was suddenly hoisted into a cave. He landed on the hard, stone floor with a grunt, his eyes screwing shut in pain as it traveled from his wrist to his elbow like an electric shock.

Ginta landed next to him in a heap, howling as a loud crack came from his ankle. Hakku pushed himself on all fours, ignoring the pain in his arm as he struggled to push Ginta onto his back. "Ginta, are you okay?"

Chuckles reverberated off the cavern walls, and Hakku stopped, his eyes wide as he looked up. They were surrounded, their captor's silhouettes dark against the light of the fire that blazed from behind them. Even though their faces were hidden, Hakku was sure they were all smirking evilly.

"W-who are you?" Hakku asked shakily, his voice slightly squeaky from shock and fear. One of the nearest men chuckled, rubbing his hands together as he took a step towards him. His skin was darker than any of the others, and was bald, a tattoo taking place of his hair. "Don't worry, little mouse, we won't kill you…yet."

There was another round of laughter, and another guy stepped over to them, picking up Hakku by the front of his shirt before snarling in his face. "What are you doing in our lands?"

"T-This land belongs to h-his l-l-lord Taisho!" Hakku stammered, his eyes watering from pain as the man shook him fiercely. "Wrong, mouse! This area belongs to our Lord Naraku!"

"Cease your teasing, men." A sultry voice echoed through the cave, causing the men to straighten up. Hakku was released, and landed on the floor with a whimper.

"You have a message for me from Lord Taisho, have you not?" A tall, thin form stepped forward from the back of the cave, mahogany eyes glittering against the fire light. His black hair fell in waves around his shoulders, blending in with the black cloak he was wearing.

Hakku shook violently as he tried to stand, tears running down his face. His arm had swollen, and his wrist had turned and angry purple color. Hissing as he reached for the small scroll tucked in the safety of his sleeve, he tossed it onto the floor in front of the man. Dark eyes stared down at the scroll, a smirk appearing on his face. "Well, this is certainly good news." He scooped the scroll up gracefully, gliding over to the fire before throwing it into the fire. "I believe it's time to pay the old man a visit."

He turned suddenly, his eyes hardening as he froze Hakku with a piercing glare. "Go to your _lord_. Let him know I'm coming." the man spat, turning on his heel and moving towards the back of the cave. "Leave the other one. To be a high ranking soldier, you must be competent enough to go deliever the message yourself, hm?"

…

It was a beautiful summer morning as Kagome stepped out onto the stone pathway, her blue eyes gleaming in happiness as she caught sight of her mother walking with her grandfather through the garden. "Good morning Mama! Jii-chan!"

The pair looked at her, waving and smiling happily, but there was something about the way her mother looked at her afterwards before turning away that made Kagome's heart skip a beat. She shoved the weird feeling away, however, when a commanding whinny came from the stables. Kagome turned, rolling her eyes as she saw a calico-colored horse was staring at her, stomping impatiently on the ground. "Good morning, Buyo."

The horse whinnied again, snorting as Kagome reached the paddock, patting the silky nose gently. "You're ready to run, aren't you?"

"Kagome!"

Turning at the sound of her name, Kagome saw her grandfather going into the house, and her mother was coming towards her, a small smile on her face. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Okay." Kagome answered, smiling as Buyo breathed on her neck, causing her to giggle. "Buyo, stop!"

"Kagome, I need to speak with out about something."

Kagome stopped, her smile fading at her mother's serious look. "Mama, is something wrong?"

Before she could answer, there were frantic yells from the house. "Sakura! Kagome! Come quick!"

…

"How is he, doctor?"

The tall man with the graying hair sighed, taking the offered seat from Sakura as she placed a steaming cup of tea in front of him. "Do not fret, Sakura, he's doing well. But, he seems a bit stressed…did something happen recently that might have put any pressure on him?"

"Well…a few weeks ago was the two year anniversary of Kane's death." Sakura sighed, pouring her own cup of tea before sinking down into a chair next to him. "The children miss him dearly, especially Souta. Kagome is holding up on her own, and has sort of taken Kane's role for Souta since he's been gone…it'll be sad to see her go…"

"When is her appointment with the Matchmaker?"

Sakura hung her head slightly, tracing the rim of her cup almost guiltily. "Tomorrow morning…"

"And good thing, too." A new voice said, and Kagome's grandfather appeared, his bushy eyebrows slanted downwards as he looked at his pale-faced daughter-in-law. "Sakura, it's for the best."

"But Jii-chan…" Sakura was cut off with a wave from her father-in-law, his determined expression catching her by surprise. "She's almost twenty-one, Sakura. She's almost too old to marry, and if she doesn't marry soon, she'll bring dishonor to the whole family!"

There was a thump from the hallway, and they all turned to see Kagome flying past the doorway towards the stairs, tears falling down her cheeks. Sakura moved to stand, but was stopped by Kagome's grandfather. "You know it's for the best."

…

It was dark inside the room as Kagome slipped inside, gently closing the door behind her before lighting a nearby candle. There was a rustle of blankets from the bed, and someone sat up, brown eyes wide. "Mama?"

"Shh, Souta, it's me." Kagome said soothingly, moving towards the bed. She set the candle on the bedside table before sitting on the edge of the bed, ruffling her brother's hair affectionately before smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess." Souta sighed, letting Kagome gently push him back against the bed before looking at her quizzically. "Why are you crying?"

Kagome just shook her head, running her fingers through her brother's hair as she bit her lip. Should she tell him? Deciding against it, for it might possibly stress him out, Kagome smiled softly at her brother. "Souta, do you want to hear a story?"

"Umm, sure." Souta said quietly, looking over at his collection of books. If it was anything else he loved more, it was books. Kagome gave him a bright smile, shaking her head slightly. "How about I make one up?"

"Okay." Souta sat up slightly. He liked hearing Kagome's stories when she made them up – they always seemed to make more sense, like she had lived them. "What is this one about?"

"Hmm, let's see." Kagome mumbled, tapping her chin in thought. Souta chuckled at this, laughing harder at the comical expression of triumph. "Once there was a beautiful princess, who really didn't want to be a princess. She loved being outdoors, and every chance she had, she went outside, walking through the palace's lovely gardens.

"Well one day, she overheard her father and his generals talking about going to war. Now, the princess knew that her father was growing very old, and believed that he was weaker than he used to be from lack of training. When she asked her father to not go to war, to let someone else go in his place, he scolded her for butting in his affairs, and sent her to bed, not speaking to her.

"So that night, when everyone in the castle was asleep, the princess stole away from her room and into her father's study, where a set of majestic armor was there, laid out for the next day. It was all shiny from being freshly polished, with beautiful symbols and markings on it, and laid beside it was a beautiful jeweled dagger, with a large sword to match that was longer than your arm.

"With the dagger, the princess committed an unspeakable act – she cut her beautiful long hair to boy's length, put on boy's clothes, and stole her father's armor and weapons, before leaving the palace on her valiant steed."

Kagome paused for a moment, smirking at Souta's shocked expression. "Wow, Kagome, I hope that you never do that. Your hair is so long and pretty." He reached out to grasp a lock of hair, feeling the silky smoothness of the raven-colored strand before smiling up at her. "Kagome…"

"Kids, are you in there?" The door opened, and Sakura appeared, looking worn out as she saw Kagome and Souta looking at her. "It's time for bed, kids."

"Yes, Mama." Kagome and Souta replied, Kagome less enthusiastic. She kissed Souta's head, whispering goodnight before standing up. Souta suddenly reached out for her hand, grasping it and giving it a weak squeeze before letting go. Kagome smiled lovingly down at her little brother before leaving the room, unknowing that her mother had seen the whole thing, and that it had made her feel even worse than before. _Oh, Kagome…_

…


	2. Chapter 2

**MC: **Here's Chapter Two's revision. Enjoy!

…

**Chapter Two**

"Did you hear? Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Inuyasha are getting matched after the war is over!"

"Oh...how I would love to be of age to get matched...I bet mine would be Lord Inuyasha."

"Seriously? I've heard he's way too childish. I'd want Lord Sesshoumaru."

"The Ice Prince? No thanks!"

Kagome listened to the gossip from a pair of students that stood in front of the material shop, waiting on her mother to come back with fabric to make her new kimono with for her meeting with the matchmaker later that morning. She sighed, wishing she were a queen, so she wouldn't have to see the matchmaker, and could make it a law where all young girls didn't have to marry if they chose not to. 'That would make things so much easier.'

Sakura suddenly appeared next to her, a bundle of different silks in her arms. "Come on, Kagome, we're going to be late."

"Yes, Mama." Kagome sighed, following her mother down the street towards the seamstress's house. Kaede, the seamstress, welcomed them with a bright smile that made Kagome feel a little better about the pain she was about to endure. "Good morning, ladies. Are we ready to begin?"

"Lady Kaede, what do matchmakers do, exactly?" Kagome inquired as she stripped her clothing, giving it to her mother before climbing into the steaming tub of water. Kaede just smiled as she gave her shampoo and a bar of soap that smelled like lavender. "Let's just focus on getting you clean, child. We'll talk about it later."

…

An hour later, Kagome was standing in the middle of the main room of Kaede's shop, feeling nervousness creep into her stomach as they put the last finishing touches on Kagome's makeup.

"Oh, Kagome." Sakura cooed, patting Kagome's hair gently as Kaede moved to retrieve a mirror. "You look so beautiful."

"Mama, what…oh my." Kagome gasped as Kaede handed her a mirror, her blue eyes widening as she took in her face. Her cheeks were a beautiful pink color, her blue eyes outlined in black and her lids highlighted with purple. Her long hair was smoothed back into a low bun, bouncing gently against her neck as she stood, admiring her blue kimono. It was trimmed in silver, and the belt was silver as well, with an intricate pattern of silver sakura blossoms and branches. "Oh, Kaede, I feel so beautiful."

"You are beautiful, dear." Kaede said gently, handing her a pair of blue slippers to match the dress. "Now, let's get you to the matchmakers. You only have a little while before you have to be there, and she likes her clients to be early."

"Wait!"

Kagome grandfather suddenly appeared, holding a small wooden box in one hand, and a pendent in the other. "Here, Kagome, these are for you. This," he gave the wooden box to Sakura before stepping forward, holding the pendant out for Kagome to see, "was your grandmothers."

The pendant was a golden-amber stone, cut into the shape of a crescent moon. It was handing on a silver chain, and Kagome smiled as she bent forward, allowing her grandfather to put it on her. "Thank you so much, Jii-chan."

"And you'll definitely need this." He took the box from Sakura, holding it out for Kagome to take. "It's a lucky flea!"

Kagome just blinked, looking down at the box. She fought the urge to throw the box out the window. "Umm, thank you, Jii-chan."

"Fleas bring you luck! Don't release it!" Kagome's grandfather stopped her hand from opening the box. "Whatever you do, don't open the box!"

"Jii-chan, it feels a little too heavy to be a flea." Kagome said timidly, weighing the box in her hand. Kagome's grandfather just shook his head, taking the box from her and stuffing it into her obi. "Don't lose it, you hear?"

"Yes, Jii-chan." Kagome muttered, and watched at he whispered a few words to Sakura before hobbling out of sight. Sakura just sighed, holding out a blue silk umbrella to Kagome. "Here you are, dear. You'll need this."

"Good luck, Kagome." Kaede said, patting her on the arm before Kagome was drug away by her mother. "I hope you don't get eaten alive."

…

It was horrible. Kagome grimaced at the odd stares from the other girls in line, and she felt slight anger when one of them muttered on how 'un-matchable' she looked, because her eyes were blue, and not the unusual brown. 'Breathe, Kagome, just breathe…'

"Higurashi Kagome." A sultry voice called, and Kagome gulped, holding her head high as she passed the other girls. She stepped timidly into the room, jumping when the door slammed shut behind her.

"Sit." The voice said again, and Kagome quickly knelt on a nearby pillow, her back straight as a board. She felt something slide, and the little wooden box her Jii-chan had shoved under her obi slid onto the floor with a soft _thump_. Kagome glanced around, looking for the woman before quickly picking up the box and stuffing it into her belt again, not noticing that it was a lot lighter than before.

"What is your main goal in life, child?"

"Umm…" Kagome could feel the burning stare of the unseen eyes, gulping as she screwed her eyes shut, trying to remember the advice her mother had given her earlier that day. 'When she asks you what your main goal in life is,' Sakura has told her, 'be sure it's something that is not selfish-sounding. Say something like, 'I want to meet and marry the man that is matched for me.' And whatever you do, say it seriously, and with a smile.'

"…I want to meet, a-and marry the man that is matched for me, and live happily for…the rest my life…?" Kagome winced at how timid and un-serious she seemed to herself.

Jumping at the low chuckled, Kagome saw a form appear from the corner of the room, and a tall, beautiful woman was looking at her expectantly, her dark eyes swirling with mirth. She had long, flowing silver hair, her lips as red as rubies. She looked at Kagome's face for a moment before dropping her gaze to her neckline, where the crescent moon shone brightly against her chest. "Where did you get that necklace?"

"What?" Kagome asked blankly, before looking down. She saw the necklace, and gulped, hoping that the sight of the necklace didn't mess her up her chances. "I-It's a gift from my Jii-chan…a family heirloom."

The woman narrowed her eyes slightly in response, her mouth forming into a prim line. She knelt down on the pillow across from Kagome, her head bent slightly as she motioned to the teakettle next to her. "Pour two cups, dear."

Kagome blinked, but did as she was told, sitting up slightly to reach for the kettle. Just as she did, a large, plump bug jumped on her hand, causing her to scream in surprise. The matchmaker screamed as well, and stood quickly, her knees bumping on the table, causing the kettle to fall onto the floor with a crash.

"Get out!" The matchmaker screeched, her calm exterior disappearing completely as she waved Kagome away. "Leave, immediately! How dare you bring that, that thing in this place!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kagome snapped, standing as she glared at the woman. "You sit here and accuse me of bringing whatever that was in here, and I did nothing wrong!"

"You, girl, are disrespectful! Good luck in trying to find someone yourself!"

"Thank you, I will!" Kagome growled, turning on her heel before marching out of the building. The girls sitting outside stared wide-eyed at Kagome as she marched down the steps, stopping at the bottom step to turn towards the girls. "Don't think for one second your better than me! I bet some of you are here because you just have nothing better to do!"

The girls gasped, some glaring at Kagome as she turned back around, marching into the awe-struck crowd towards her mother and Jii-chan, who were looking at her in slight shock. "Kagome, what…" Sakura started, but was stopped when the matchmaker appeared in front of her, glaring as she scowled. "Your daughter is a disrespectful girl, and she'll never find a man! Higurashi Sakura, you were kind spirited, and if you had married the man _I_ chose for you to marry, you wouldn't have married that _foreign filth_, and would've had a well bred, respectable daughter!"

"No, Kaguya. If I had married the man you picked, I would probably be insane." Sakura bit back, grabbing Kagome's her upper arm before pulling her through the crowd, followed by an irritated grandfather. Kaguya just sniffed, turning her nose up at them as she called out, "You cause your family to become dishonored, Higurashi! May fate guide you! _Not_." She muttered the last part, turning on her heel before stomping back towards the house, snapping at the staring girls before slamming the door behind her.

…

"Father, you called for me?"

Inu no Taisho looked up from his desk, grinning broadly as his eldest son. "Sesshoumaru, how nice of you to finally join me!"

"Hn." he grunted, his golden eyes narrowing slightly at the elder's boisterous laughter. "Now what is it that you need to see me about?"

Taisho sighed as he leaned back into his chair, his own deep amber eyes reflecting his slight frown. "Please, take a seat."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, nor made any indication to move to the proffered seat. Taisho shrugged as he sat forward in his chair, his eyes focusing on the map on the table in front of him. "We already have troops stationed in the forrest here, and here." Pointing to the two places on the map, he glanced up at Sesshoumaru, who was following his finger. "I need more help to train and move more troops into various stations between Edo and the mountain pass. The only one's that are capable of that are you, Vincent, and Miroku. Once they get back from their mission in China, I will send them and their troops to you."

"Father, if you'll just let me find him myself, I'll put an end to his existence." Sesshoumaru said monotonously, and Taisho sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I understand your power, Sesshoumaru, but trust me, I could not defeat Naraku ten years ago when I was at the peak of my power, and I know I couldn't now. I'm asking you as a nurturing father, please do what I say."

Sesshoumaru was silent for a minute, then suddenly bowed his head before looking back up at Inu. "Yes, father, I will train the troops."

"Thank you, my son." Taisho sighed, smiling in happiness. "Report to Edo in three days. That will give your new troops time to make arrangements with their families before they're off to training."

"Would you like me to send Jaken back as soon as his mission is complete?" Sesshoumaru asked, and Taisho thought he detected a slight bit hopefulness in his voice. "No. He is to stay with you and keep an error report."

Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened, and his fist clenched behind his back as he bowed. "Yes, father."

…

**MC**: Fixed some gramatical and spelling issues, and fixed Taisho's name. I did add a few things to kind of help the flow out, I just felt like this chapter needed a little more. I've noticed the chapters are getting shorter and shorter, but I promise to remedy that. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far.

_**Please R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**MC: **Here's is the revision-ized Chapter 3 of TTYH. NO, I haven't forgotten about this story…I promise I haven't and will not give up, lol. I've just been so busy with writing other stories (I've already been battling on whether or not to post some up or not now) and school…oh, and working 30+ hours in one weekend EVERY weekend.

Anyway, the goal is to have every chapter revised and posted (there's 7 in all, I think), then I'll start posting more chapters. I'm up to chapter 11, but like I've mentioned before, I'd rather not post chapters up while the ones that are up now are a mess. Hope you enjoy!

…

**Chapter Three**

"Kagome, wake up!"

"Huh…wha?" Kagome groaned, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. "What time is it?"

Sakura sighed from her position in the doorway, her apron covered in flour, a rag in one hand and a golden-orange fox-like animal tucked under her other arm. "It's late. Get up, and take Shippo out. He's your responsibility." She tossed the animal onto the bed, ignoring Kagome's irritated sigh as she left her daughter to herself.

"Good morning, kit." Kagome cooed, scratching the fox's ears affectionately. "Did you have a good night?"

Shippo let out an odd purr, giving her finger a tickling nip before snuggling in to her lap. Kagome giggled, stroking the animal's soft fur before picking him up and sitting him to the side. She stood up, stretching as she moved towards the clothes her mother had picked out for her to wear. "Blue again? Geez, I need a new wardrobe."

"Kagome, hurry up and come help me with the chores!"

"Coming, Mama." Kagome called, sighing as she slipped on her blue kimono. "I can't wait until I'm out of this house."

Shippo let out something between a growl and a yawn, his bushy tail swishing back and forth as Kagome turned to face him, an emerald green piece of cloth in one hand and a bell in the other. "I bet you've been tired of being cooped up inside all the time. You wanna help me with my chores?"

Blinking, Shippo watched as Kagome laced the bell on the cloth, tying and expert knot with it before sliding it over his head and tightening it to were he could breathe, but it wouldn't slide off. "There. Come on, kit, let's go."

…

"Jaken, do not fail me."

Sesshoumaru glared at the squat man in front of him, watching as the servant bowed shakily before quickly turning, tripping over the hem of his cloak. As he rolled outside and out of view, Sesshoumaru sighed heavily, allowing his exterior mask to fall, replacing his normally blank expression with a frown. _This is just too much. I don't need to be here training fat men who are out of shape… I want to fight. Father, why do you want to torture me so horribly?_

…

"Oh, Kagome, I'm sorry about what happened the other day with the matchmaker."

"But you looked so beautiful!"

"I second that!"

Kagome sighed, staring out across the garden of her family's home. Next to her on the bench sat a male that was a little older than her, his pale skin almost too perfect to be a male's skin. He had on a fashionable deep purple haori and a hakama with lily blossoms embroidered on it. His hair was done up in a high-ponytail, and as he examined Kagome, he sighed, nudging her with his own shoulder. "Come on, Princess, cheer up. You know if anyone sees us sitting here like bumps on a log, they'll throw me out."

"How is it that you get to sit here with us, Jakotsu?" Eri asked, brushing away in invisible piece of lint on her kimono. She was sitting in front of Kagome on the ground, her legs tucked under her as she watched Jakotsu with interest. "I figured they'd have caught on by now."

"Oh, Miss Higurashi knows I'm not really here to court Kagome. The only one we have to act for is visitors and peeping neighbors."

"Kagome, please be happy." Yuka sighed, patting Kagome's knee. She was sitting in front of Jakotsu on the grass as well, her legs folded Indian style, not caring what she looked like. Kagome blinked, looking down at her friend. "Easy for you to say. You guys all have someone, **and** the matchmaker gave honor to your families."

"Oh, Kags, don't be like that." Jakotsu sighed, gently picking up a lock of Kagome's long hair before twirling it with his finger. "Just so you know, I had to go through a lot of trouble to look like a girl so I could get some honor. Mind you, my older brothers were furious with me, but hey, you can't help who you love."

"Wait, wait, hold up a minute." Eri looked up at Jakotsu with suspicion. "Were you the girl that Tsubaki loved _so_ much that she decided to deem all of us after you matchable without even _seeing_ us?"

"Yep! Wait." Jakotsu's eyes widened as Eri made a swipe at him with her fist, and he fell backwards off the bench with a squeal, causing Yuka and Kagome to laugh.

Suddenly there was the rhythmic sound of a drumbeat. The four looked up, and when the beats began to get faster, they all stood, looking at one another in alarm.

"Uh oh, better hurry home. See you later, Kagome!" Eri said in a hushed tone, and the trio took off, Kagome following behind them as a slower pace. When she reached the barn, she looked around the grounds, and when she saw no one around, she quickly climbed onto a nearby barrel, scaling the barn wall as she pulled herself onto the lower part of the roof.

As she carefully walked across the roof towards the wall, the last echoes of the drum faded in the distance. Kagome reached up for the wall, pulling herself up before balancing on the top of the wall with her elbows.

Three white imperial horses were in the middle of the street, with two imperial guards riding on two of the horses. In between them sat a rather ugly man with a tall, purple hat, the mark of the crescent moon embroidered on it. Kagome saw her mother, brother and grandfather appear out of the corner of her eye as they approached the gate.

Kagome felt her heart speed up as the ugly man slid off the horse, unrolling a large scroll as he surveyed the townspeople with a critical eye.

"Attention all people of Edo! The dark lord Naraku has returned!"

There were gasps and whispers that spread among the onlookers like wildfire. Kagome looked down at her grandfather, who was standing straight, his hand clenching his staff with a scowl on his face. Souta was noticeably trembling, looking like he was about to faint.

"By order of his highness, Lord Inu Taisho, one man from every family must sacrifice his life and join the imperial army!"

"No!" Kagome exclaimed softly, watching as her grandfather's face fell.

Souta was trembling even more now, all color drained from his face. Jii-chan turned, looking sadly up at him as he quietly said a few words.

_No, Jii-chan, no!_ Kagome wanted to scream as she quickly turned, sliding down the roof before landing expertly on the ground. She quickly headed toward the cracked gate, where her mother was standing, holding in her sobs. She looked up as Kagome approached her, sliding between the crack as the man began calling out names.

"No, Jii-chan, what are you doing?" Kagome whispered harshly as young men from different families approached when their family name was called. Jii-chan just looked at her from over his shoulder, his brows furrowed slightly. As he began to say something, the air tensed when their name was called.

"The Higurashi Family."

Souta suddenly moved forward, stumbling along the dusty road over to where the guard was. As he was handed the scroll, Kagome felt her mind go blank and her body go numb. Her breathing became shallow as Souta passed back by her, his head hung low, refusing to look at her as he hobbled towards Sakura.

_No…Souta…_

…

MC: Fixed grammatical errors. I really didn't add or revise any sentences or paragraphs, because I am somewhat unfocused on this chapter for some reason. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**MC**: So...how long has it been since I've updated? *sweatdrops* I'm SoOoOoOoOooo sorry! I feel pretty bad, but life kind of sucks. It throws things at you and distracts you...I know that's not an excuse, but still.

So, has anyone else seen Inuyasha, The Final Act? I didn't actually sit and watch all the episodes, but I read the summaries and whatnot, and wow...I think the funniest thing what Sesshoumaru's annoyance with Kagome at her calling him her brother. I found that annoying, too, because...well...THEY SHOULD BE TOGETHER, DAMMIT!1

*clears throat* Anyway, I have all the way to chapter 11 written, and I'm debating whether to post them all up at once or not. This story won't be any more than 20 chapters (maybe), but I promise everything will be resolved.

While I'm thinking about it, I want to clear up some things. First off, THANK YOU for the reviews! My heart skipped with joy when I read them. =)

**To xXAlibomboziXx **- Yeeahhh, I'm dyslexic (not really), but I've always read and pronounced it Inutashio. Sorry about that. xD So I guess it's Inutashio in this story, lol. Souta is a little younger than Kagome, maybe sixteen. I hope you continue to enjoy the story! =) Sorry about the confusion.

Well, here's the fourth chapter to True to Your Heart.

Enjoy! xoxo

...

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter 1.

...

**Chapter Four**

It was silent during dinner. Kagome, who had not spoken a word since that afternoon, sat with a blank stare on her face, her hands folded in her lap. She ignored the food that was placed in front of her, ignored whoever spoke to her, and eventually, stood and left the table.

She stalked up to her room, slamming the door shut before throwing herself facedown onto her bed. Her whole body felt numb, and as a strong wind began to slow outside, she let out a shaky breath, allowing a few tears to run down her cheeks. _Why, Kami, must this happen? Souta is too sick to fight! He'll be killed the moment he leaves the house!_

There was a scratching sound, and Kagome looked down towards the floor, only to see Shippo beside her bed, pawing at the wooden base. Sighing, Kagome reached down, helping the fox up onto her bed. When she lay back down, Shippo climbed onto her back, curling up before snuggling on her.

"Oh Shippo…what can I do? I don't want Souta to go fight…"

Shippo let out a soft snore, and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well that's not a very good solution. Well, maybe it is…maybe if I go to sleep, something will come to me…"

...

"My lord, I am very disappointed."

Sesshoumaru's claws ticked against the wooden desk as he tried to ignore his ward, the blank paper in front of him taunting his conscious. He knew he should be writing to his father, but something was bothering him. He didn't know what, but something just _wasn't right_.

"My lord, you should've seen those pitiful men! I remember when we first drafted Edo's men…Lord Higurashi was a force to be reckoned with. It is a pity he's not alive anymore. His son, however…"

Sesshoumaru, who had perked up at the name 'Higurashi', sat up suddenly, his golden eyes piercing Jaken. The squat man began to tremble, hoping he hadn'tve said anything wrong to anger his Lord. "I apologize, my lord, if I said something I shouldn't have…"

"What about Lord Higurashi's son?" Sesshoumaru demanded, narrowing his eyes at the toad-like man. Jaken gulped, stuttering as he continued. "L-Lord Higurashi's s-son seems quite pitiful, milord. He was all sickly and pale looking…but his daughter, however…"

_Lord Higurashi has a daughter?_ Sesshoumaru laced his fingers in thought. _I shall look into this once this war is over._ "Jaken, what is the boy's name."

Jaken hurriedly reached for his scroll, unraveling it before skimming through the names. "Souta, milord."

"Souta Higurashi. Apparently named after his legendary father." Sesshoumaru muttered to himself, once more ignoring Jaken as he turned back towards the blank piece of paper in front of him. He suddenly stood, unable to concentrate on his report, and instead opted to spar with once of his fathers' soldiers. "Write my report for me, Jaken. I expect to read it before you send it off."

"Y-Yes, milord."

...

The next morning, something that sounded like metal hitting metal woke Kagome up from her sleep. She yawned widely, stretching as she sat up, accidentally knocking Shippo off her stomach. The sleepy kit rolled down the bed, yawning before giving her a sleepy glare.

"Sorry, kit." Kagome giggled, but froze when a strangled cry came from outside. She slid off the bed, quickly moving towards the window before throwing it open.

Down in the gardens, Souta was wielding a rather beautifully polished sword. Their grandfather, who was holding an old, rusted looking sword, was standing with a scowl on his face. "Come on, boy, don't wimp out on me! Get mad!"

"B-but Jii-chan…I don't f-feel s-so…good…" Souta suddenly dropped the sword, swaying before passing out on the ground.

There was a scream, and Sakura came running out from the kitchen, yelling incoherently at her father-in-law. "Jii-chan, the boy is sick to death! Your training is going to put an end to his life!"

"Sakura, calm down, I'm just trying to prepare him for the training!"

"That's why they're _sending him to training_! It says nothing in the letter that he needed to train at home!"

Kagome furrowed her brows, watching as Sakura lifted Souta up with surprising ease before carrying him into the house. The elder man just stood here, a frown on his face as he hobbled over to the sword Souta dropped before he passed out.

"I swear, Shippo, I'm really fed up with this." Kagome hissed, slamming the window shut before plopping down on her bed. Shippo just cocked his head to the side, letting out another yawn before hopping down off the bed. He padded over to the door, scratching at it before letting out an impatient sound.

"Yeah, I probably should go check on him. Poor Souta…"

Dinner was a lot more tense than the night before. Souta was awake, but kept nodding off, he was so exhausted from the 'training' from that morning. Sakura just sat there like Kagome had the night before, quiet, her hands in her lap most of the time. Kagome sighed inwardly, desperately wishing her father was there.

...

The next morning was the same – their grandfather had drug Souta outside, and was now trying to teach him how to wield a bow – something Kagome wish she could have done. After watching from her window for a few minutes, Kagome was finally irritated from watching her grandfather struggling to teach his grandson to shoot a bow, and once again slammed the window shut before turning to the kit on her bed.

"Come on, Shippo, let's show them how it's done." Kagome growled, quickly dressing in a light green kimono before heading downstairs. Sakura was sitting at the table, a steaming cup of tea in front of her as she stared out a nearby window.

Spotting Kagome, Sakura suddenly stood. "Kagome, wait a moment. May I speak with you for a minute?"

Kagome contemplated, then sighed at the pleading look on her mother's face. "Mama, I know what you're probably going to say, and I know. The matchmaking thing didn't go to well, but what's a woman who looks like a geisha to tell me if I'm marriageable or not?"

Sakura just stared at her daughter in shock. "Kagome…"

"Hold that thought, Mama." Kagome quickly went through the kitchen and into the garden. Just as Souta was about to shoot, Kagome stopped him, ignoring her grandfather's cry. "Child, what are you doing?"

"That's NOT how you hold a bow!" Kagome huffed indignantly, quickly adjusting Souta's hands. "There. Now, take the arrow, and string it like so…okay, then pull back – keep it steady, _both eyes open_...then shoot!"

The arrow suddenly went flying across the garden, landing a few feet away from the makeshift target. Souta smiled with glee, while the elder man looked on with a small scowl. "That's improvement. Keep practicing."

...

Later that night, Kagome's heart was pumping. It would be the last night she got to spend with her brother. After another silent dinner, Kagome followed Souta upstairs and to his room, where she tucked him in.

"Kagome, I'm scared." Souta whispered as Kagome patted his back reassuringly. "I don't want to fight."

"I know, Souta." Kagome sighed, as she took in Souta's face. His skin was pale, and he always looked like he was about to faint. "I tell you what. Do you want me to finish my story from the other night? The one I made up?"

"Okay!" Souta said happily, rolling over to face his sister as he looked up at her eagerly. _Maybe it was a good idea for Jii-chan to take Souta out to exercise_, Kagome thought happily as she smiled down at him. _He's a lot healthier, and has more energy. I'm surprised he's even still awake._

"Okay then…where did I leave off?"

"The princess had just cut her pretty hair and was now running away." Souta said proudly, and Kagome smiled. "Oh yeah. Now I remember.

"So the Princess rode for a full day, before finally finding the camp of the army. She spent the next few months training, and had unknowingly fell in love with the general.

"When it was finally time for war, the Princess was scared, just like you. She was afraid that if she was wounded, that she could be discovered. But she packed up, and along with the rest of the men, went to the battlefield. She fought valiantly, and even saved the general's life. But when she came face-to-face with the evil magician that had been controlling the bad army…"

"Kids, are you still up?" Sakura interrupted, opening the door. Upon seeing Kagome sitting on Souta's bed, she smiled sadly before going into the room. She pulled up a chair, patting Kagome's knee before ruffling Souta's hair. "Please, Kagome, continue your story."

Kagome smiled softly at her mother before sighing. "Well, as the Princess and the evil magician began to battle, she was discovered. The army she had been fighting for were so shocked. But, as a girl, the Princess finished off the enemy, and had received honor to her family."

"What a great story." Souta said, yawning before sighing in content. "G'night, Kags…goodnight, Mama…"

"Goodnight, my dear warrior." Sakura kissed Souta's forehead, and sighed as he fell into a deep sleep. "Tomorrow's the day…"

"Mama, why can we not just go to the emperor and tell him that Souta can't go? Explain to him that's he's sick, let him see the doctor's papers!"

"Kagome, it's not that easy." Sakura sighed, ruffling Souta's hair once more. "It's going to take a miracle to get us through this."

...

Later that night, Kagome woke up suddenly, her eyes wide as she listened to the storm outside. _What woke me up?_

There was a growling sound, and Kagome furrowed her brows, reaching for her matches to light the candle on her bedside table. "Shippo? What's going on?"

As she lit the candle, Kagome sat up, only to stifle a scream. Shippo was crouched low against the floor, his teeth gleaming as he bared them at a large, round bug that resembled a…

"I-Is that a flea?" Kagome stuttered, backing up against the wall. The bug had two large eyes, and was a little smaller than her own hand. It had what looked like a backpack on it's back, with three pairs of arms. "Oh good, you're awake!"

Kagome blinked. Did that flea just _speak_ to her? "Umm, what?"

"Please, call this animal off of me!" The flea cried, flinching as Shippo made a swipe at it with his paw. "Please!"

Kagome hesitated. What was she thinking? She had to have been dreaming, because the next moment she said, "Shippo, come here. Now."

Shippo stopped growling, but his teeth were still bared as he began to back up slowly, only turning to climb on the bed before settling down, his paws hanging over the edge of the bed, alert. The flea sighed, wiping its forehead with a small cloth. "Thank you, my dear. Please, do you mind if I sit on your nightstand? I promise I won't do anything. Flea's honor."

Kagome could not believe what she was doing as she stood, silently padding across the floor before kneeling in front of the strangely large bug. "What are you?"

"Me? Well, can't you see? I'm a flea! My name's Myoga…you're Kagome Higurashi, correct?"

"Uh…yeah." Kagome replied stupidly, holding out her hand. Myoga climbed onto her palm, and Kagome had to stifle the urge to throw the bug out the window. "Umm…I know you're a flea, but…how is it that you can _talk_?"

"I was sent by your ancestors to watch over you!" Myoga exclaimed, smiling up at Kagome as she climbed back into her bed, careful not the jar her hand. She lowered her hand down to the nightstand, waiting until the bug was completely off before withdrawing her appendage, waiting until he wasn't looking before wiping her hand on the blankets. "My ancestors sent me a _flea _to watch over me?"

"Hey, we're very loyal creatures!" Myoga exclaimed defensively, folding all six arms over his chest. Kagome stifled down a giggle as she looked down at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be offensive. May I ask why you're here?"

"Because, you plan on saving your brother, correct? Well, I know of a way!"

Kagome perked up at this. She pinched herself, hissing when she felt the stinging pain of her nails digging into her skin. _Okay, so it's not a dream._ "Really? You'll help me?"

"What are guardian's for?" Myoga smiled, rubbing all his hands together. "Right, here's the plan. You remember the story you were telling your brother earlier? Why don't we make fairy tales come true tonight?"

Kagome paused, blinking as she thought. "But…"

"I mean, look. You don't have to cut your hair or anything, there is a way you can hide that. The armor, I'm sure, will fit you, for you're your father's size when he was fitted."

"You knew my father?" Kagome asked suddenly, lowering her face so she could look at the fat bug better. Myoga groaned, hitting his face with one of his hands. "Oh, they told me not to say anything about Souta!"

"Please, tell me more about him!" Kagome urged, frowning when Myoga shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but I'm afraid I can't. I can only tell you that you have his spirit. And his eyes."

Kagome thought about this as Myoga held out a piece a paper. "But like I was saying – I have a list of things you need. Armor, a sword, possibly a shield, a dagger, cooking materials, a tent, blankets, extra clothes…"

"There's one problem."

Myoga stopped, his brows furrowing as he looked up at his new ward. "What?"

"How can I hide the fact that _I look like a girl_?"

...

**MC**: I'm not too terribly happy about this chapter, but it'll do for now. I might decide to go back later and see what I can do. But because I'm in the Christmas spirit, and my birthday is tomorrow (WOO, 20! Then sadly, another painstakingly long year to go until the REAL fun begins...) I'll go ahead and just throw everything else up. Also, to apologize and say how sorry I am for leaving you guys for almost/over a year. (I didn't even check to see when the last time I updated was, lmao. WHOOPS).


	5. Chapter 5

**MC**: I told you I'd put up the next chapter ASAP. :P I'm definitely try my hardest to keep up with this.

Just a thought...I'd like an opinion, though...thos of you who have heard of Dokuga...what do you think about me setting up something over there? That's pretty much the main site I go to to read Sess/Kag stories. And good lord, some of those are absolutely FANTASTIC. I know I'll NEVER be a writer like some of them...doesn't mean I can't try. =o

Oh, and I had a dream about the Inuyasha cast doing Glee.

Lol.

Anyway, enjoy! xoxo

...

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter 1.

...

**Chapter Five**

The storm continued to rage outside as Kagome opened the door to her father's old study as quietly as she could, stopping every so often to listen, making sure no one else in the house was awake. She slipped in, checking the hall to make sure the coast was clear before shutting the door, wincing when it clicked loudly.

After waiting a few moments, she turned, her eyes wide as a flash of lightening illuminated the room, causing the armor that was laid out on the desk to glow.

"Look at it, in all its glory." Myoga whispered from Kagome's shoulder, causing her to jump. "Sorry, I figured you'd remember I was here."

"Yeah." Kagome sighed, inching towards the desk. When they finally reached it, Myoga jumped off Kagome's shoulder and onto the armor, smiling gleefully as he delicately rubbed the rough metal. "The beautiful armor of Higurashi Souta, the Lord of the West's most trusted general. This armor has been through more than even the most seasoned warrior has ever seen."

"Wow…" Kagome whispered, taking in the armor. It was a deep onyx color, the chest covering glittering from being freshly polished. As Kagome reached for it, her heart sped faster, yearning to feel the cool metal against her skin. She felt like she could hear her father's voice, giving her encouragement, and at that moment, she knew what she had to do.

"Myoga, I think I'm ready."

...

Buyo snorted as he awoke from his deep sleep, shaking his head as the barn door opened. His golden eyes widened, and he began to neigh loudly, only to hear a familiar, calming voice. "Shh, Buyo, it's me! Kagome!"

The horse settled, snorting violently as an unfamiliar scent reached it's nose. He strained his eyes for a face, and when a candle was lit, the awesome sight of a boy in armor appeared. His hair was pulled back into a high bun, and yet his cheeks were an unnatural rosy color.

"Look at me, Buyo. Don't I look just like Papa?"

The horse just stared, its eyes glazing over in memories. Kagome smiled as she hoisted her bag higher on her back, heading over towards a nearby shelf. Myoga appeared on her hand, clicking his tongue. "Where's the horses' gear?"

"Buyo has armor, too?" Kagome replied curiously, watching as Myoga jumped off her hand and into the darkness. There was a clanking behind a nearby door, and Kagome lifted her candle just as the door swung open. There, glittering in the candle-light, was a set of armor, just for a horse. A saddle sat, brown and polished, trimmed in onyx-colored steel plating. A bridle and bit was hanging from the wall, also polished, trimmed with onyx. Kagome's mouth dropped open, her eyes widening as she stared on. "Wow. I hope Buyo can wear this…"

"I'm sure he can." Myoga said once more in her ear. "We need to hurry…the sun will be up soon, and we need to be gone by the time your family wakes up." Kagome nodded in agreement, taking a deep breath before moving forward to pick up the saddle. "Alright, Buyo. Time to make you a warrior!"

...

Souta awoke with a start, his brown eyes wide as he quickly sat up in bed. "Oh no…" He quickly slid out of bed, his bare feet silent as he hurried across his room and towards the hallway. It was still dark outside, and the wind was blowing hard as Souta neared Kagome's room, his heart beating in his chest.

He threw the door open, and gasped, tears welling up in his eyes. "Oh no…Kagome!"

"Souta, what's wrong?" Sakura appeared at the end of the hallway, her hair sleep-tousled as she held up a candle, illuminating the hall. "Souta?"

"Mama…Kagome's gone!"

"Gone?" Sakura quickly went to him, peering into Kagome's room. Her bed was neatly made, and her closet door open. Sakura's brows furrowed, and her heart beat fast as a thought came to her head. "No…" She turned on her heel, running down the hallway and turning into another, passing her father-in-law, who had just woken up, and towards her husband's study. "Please, Kami, let me be wrong…"

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Jii-chan growled, irritated from being woken up. "It's not six yet!"

"Kagome's gone, Jii-chan!" Souta sobbed, and the old man paused. "What? How?"

There was a scream from the study, and the pair hurried down the hall, only to see Sakura knelt over, sobbing uncontrollably. The armor that had been laid out for Souta wasn't there, and the scroll that he had received was missing as well, replaced by the wooden box Kagome was given the day she went to see the matchmaker for luck.

"No…" The elder man fell to his knees, trembling as Souta stood by him, his fists clenched. "We have to find her!"

"No, we can't."

Souta looked down at his grandfather with shock. "You mean, you're just going to let her go? But she'll get killed!"

"When they find out she's a girl…" He shook his head, tears falling down his face as Sakura sobbed even harder. "She will be."

...

"Okay, how about this."

Kagome cleared her throat making an odd face as she tried to picture what a grown man's voice would sound like. "Good day to you, gentlemen! Why, yes, I am Higurashi Souta, the son of the greatest warrior alive! Thank you, I know I'm very handsome. Me, join the army? Of course!"

"Kagome, this is the army, not a tea party." Myoga sighed boredly from his position on Buyo's head. Shippo lay on a nearby rock, snoring gently as he basked in the afternoon sunlight. "Look, the best thing for you to do is not talk at all."

"Aww, but Myoga, I like talking." Kagome pouted, crossing her arms stubbornly as she huffed. "Fine, but you'll be getting an earful every night when we're alone, you hear?"

"Deal." Myoga said, standing and stretching before jumping off of Buyo, hopping over to where Kagome was before hopping onto her outstretched hand. "Why do you look so sad, Kagome?"

"I'm just thinking about Souta. I hope they're all okay." Kagome sighed, placing her free hand onto her side, where her hip should be. It had taken her a long time, but she finally taped her body enough to where her curves were hidden, even though it was hard without any help. She sighed again, looking out past a dent between the bamboo and out towards a large field where tiny white tents had been set up.

"It's going to take a miracle to get me into the army." Kagome sighed, watching as men started riding into the camp. "I guess we should better get going."

"Cheer up, Kagome. And don't worry, you'll get through this."

Kagome looked down at Myoga, smiling gently as she patted his head with the end of her finger. "Thanks, Myoga."

...

**MC**: Well, I don't know why, but I don't like this chapter either. :/ It's a little bit shorter, but still, it's getting there! I'm not a perfectionist...I just want to make you guys happy. :)

Oh, and I have a Zelda/Inuyasha crossover fic in mind. No Zelda characters, though. And it will be Sess/Kag, I promise you. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**MC**: Hi again! I don't know if it's annoying to have AN's at the beginning of each chapter, sorry. I just wanted to thank you guys again for reading. =) Please R&R!

...

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter 1

...

**Chapter Six**

"Look at these pitiful, disgusting men."

Sesshoumaru ignored Jaken as he slowly moved through the camp, observing, noting on what he'd had to deal with. "Hn."

"And look at that pitiful creature! He doesn't seem to have a muscle in his body!"

Glancing up at Jaken's target, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, and he stopped, growling when Jaken ran into him. "Jaken, go help with check-ins."

"Yes, milord!" As Jaken scurried away, Sesshoumaru turned back towards the boy, only to clench his fists when he was nowhere in sight._ I'll wait until the assembly takes place._

_...  
_

Kagome was in hell.

Literally.

"Oh my Kami." Kagome wheezed, trying to stay calm, when instead she wanted to scream and run for the hills.

"What's wrong?" Myoga whispered from her bun. Kagome gulped, shakily entering the camp. "There's so many of them…they're so _disgusting_…"

"They're men, Kagome. What did you expect?"

Kagome shuddered inwardly as she headed towards a booth that was set up for new recruits. As she stood in line, a fat guy went to stand behind her. A putrid smell was coming from him, and Kagome had to muster all she could to stop from bolting away.

When she finally reached the front of the line, her heart sped faster. The man that had been to her village a few days ago was there, signing up the men, marking off names as they came. Next to him, however, was a beautiful woman dressed in a white kimono, her dark brown hair pulled in a low ponytail. She had bright, chocolate-brown eyes, and her skin was slightly tanned. She was asking the men of their personal records with illnesses – apparently, she was a nurse.

"Next." The man grumbled, and Kagome gulped, moving up towards the booth. She cleared her throat, answering in a deep tone. "Higurashi."

The man jumped, his eyes wide as he looked up at him. "H-Higurashi? Wait a minute." The toad-looking man narrowed his eyes, climbing in his seat to peer into Kagome's face. "You look a lot healthier than when I saw you a few days ago."

"I…got better?"

"Jaken, leave him alone." The woman yanked the man back in his seat, ignoring his protests as she smiled up at her. "Do you have your medical records with you?"

"Uh…" Kagome gulped, and Myoga sighed. "I knew we forgot something…"

"It's okay. Just come with me for a moment."

Kagome felt her heart racing. What happened if she needed her to take her clothes off? What would happen if she found out her true identity? Lots of thoughts were swimming in her head as Kagome followed the woman into the tent, shaking horribly as the woman's smile fell.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"E-Excuse me?" Kagome asked in a deep voice, her hands clasped behind her back. The woman sighed, sitting down in a nearby chair. "I know you're a girl. Why are you here?"

"…Am I really that noticeable?" Kagome asked, her voice normal as tears welled up in her eyes. The woman shook her head, smiling a bit. "Not really, but I could tell. I wasn't sure if you were really a girl, or just a really pretty boy, until Jaken started making a fuss. Your face kind of flushed up like a girl's would. Oh, please don't cry!" The woman stood suddenly, wrapping her arms around Kagome.

"You won't tell, will you?" Kagome sniffled, and the woman pulled back, but kept her hands on her shoulders. "Of course not. Just tell me why you're here."

Kagome began telling her of how her father died in battle, how sick Souta was, and how she decided to take his place. The woman listened intently, and as Kagome finished, she sighed, rubbing Kagome's shoulder in assurance. "Don't worry, Kagome, I won't say anything. My name is Sango, by the way. I'll help you any way I can."

"Thank you so much, Sango." Kagome smiled warmly, and the two embraced, before a loud disturbance broke the calm silence. Sango's face turned red in irritation, and she stomped over to the tent flap, peering out before huffing. "Come on, Kagome, you should get outside. There's a fight, and I'm sure I'll be needing to fix someone up here shortly."

Kagome followed her new friend outside, only to gasp at the sight.

...

"Naraku's men have already destroyed these villages."

Inutashio pointed to different names of villages as he sighed, Sesshoumaru watching him intently. "I will be going along with my men to try and ward him off here." He pointed to a village that was closed to a drawing of a large castle. "Hopefully, I'll be able to ward him off before he reaches the palace.

"But until you're ready, I need you to stay here and train these men…General."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly. "General?"

Chuckling at his son's surprised expression, Inutashio stood, clasping a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck, son. How about seeing your old man outside?"

As soon as they stepped outside, the most interesting sight met them. Some of the new recruits had thought they could take on the veterans, causing an argument to start. In result, there was food everywhere – signs of a food fight. Across from them, just as a recruit stepped out of the nurses' tent, followed by the nurse herself, one last rice-bomb went flying, landing right in the nurse's face.

A tense hush fell over the camp as the nurse began trembling, slowly reaching up to wipe away the gooey substance from her face.

Inutashio cleared his throat, nudging Sesshoumaru as he grinned. "Good luck handling this bunch, son."

"Thanks." Sesshoumaru mumbled dryly as Inutashio hurried over to his group, mounting his white steed before riding out of the camp.

No one spoke a word as everyone stared tensely at Sango. Her face was red, her cinnamon-brown eyes blazing as her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"Soldiers!"

Everyone suddenly looked at him, and he sighed, noting how Sango was now glaring at him, like it was his fault the soldiers were out of control. "Retire to your tents. Tomorrow, we will start your training early. If there are any more disturbances, you will be dealt with accordingly."

"Hurry, hurry!" Jaken appeared out of the mass, his haori askew as he hustled the men away. The soldier standing next to Sango helped her inside, and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, waiting until most of the men were gone before heading towards the tent.

...

"Ugg, I swear. Nasty pigs…Men are so stupid." Sango growled, allowing Kagome to wipe her face clean of the nasty rice. "They better be lucky Sesshoumaru stopped them, or heads would've been rolling!"

"Sesshoumaru…he was the tall man that came out with the emperor, right?" Kagome asked, dipping the towel in the water to get it clean before finishing cleaning Sango's face. Sango nodded, sighing when Kagome finished picking the white substance from her bangs. "Thanks. And yeah, Lord Inutashio is Sesshoumaru's father."

"Sango."

Kagome squealed, disappearing behind a curtain as Sango straightened up. Sesshoumaru slid into the tent, his golden eyes taking everything in as Sango stared at him coolly. "Good afternoon, my Lord. How are you?"

"You know I didn't come to have a friendly chat, Taijyai." Sesshoumaru muttered, testing the air. There was a scent of cherry blossoms and lavender in the air, different from Sango's scent, which was of lilies and rain. "Where did that soldier go?"

"What soldier, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sango asked patiently, folding her hands in front of her. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her, grunting before turning on his heel. He paused at the entrance, looking over his shoulder at her. "I'd advise to not try and start anything with the soldiers. I don't want to have to make any unnecessary kills."

After he disappeared, Sango sighed, relaxing as she looked over at the curtain. Kagome peered around it before sliding out, wiping the nervous sweat from her forehead. "Wow, that guy is scary."

"Tell me about it." Sango sighed, looking out towards the window. "You better start heading to your tent."

"Umm…one problem." Kagome smiled sheepishly as Sango's confused gaze. "I'm not exactly sure how to put up a tent."

Sango smiled, patting her shoulder as she led Kagome out towards the rear entrance of the large tent. "Don't worry, dear. There is a tree out east from camp, not too far away. You will have plenty of distance to stay hidden, but not too far where you'll be suspected. Just swing the tarp over the lowest branch. It should be enough."

"Thank you so much, Sango." Kagome hugged her new friend before slipping out of the tent, taking advantage of the afternoon shadows as she stalked out of the camp and out of sight.

Sango just smiled, shaking her head as she closed the window flap._ Poor girl…she reminds me of me when I did the same for my brother…_

_..._

**MC**: Hn. I don't know if I like this chapter too well. (If you haven't noticed, I say that after just about EVERY chapter.) This really isn't my first fanfic, and though I welcome criticism, I've read some good stories (or what I thought were good) and have seen reviews where people tear it apart! Like I said, I'm all for criticism, it does indeed help, but to tear someone apart like that? Sheesh...

Anyway, please R&R! =)


	7. Chapter 7

**MC**: _**CORRECTION**_: I was reading through the story, and I noticed that I had Inutouga, Tashio, and Inu for the emperor. It's supposed to be Inutashio. Sorry about the confusion on the names, I can't believe I didn't catch that! Again, I apologize for the mistake, and I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far.

...

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter 1.

...

**Chapter Seven**

Kagome awoke the next morning to a horrible backache. She stretched, groaning at the sharp pain that traveled up her spine. "Ugg, this really sucks..."

"Kagome?"

At the sound of her name, Kagome sat up quickly, her eyes wide as Sango's face appeared. "Good morning, Kagome. I brought you breakfast."

"Thank you, Sango." Kagome sighed, smiling as she accepted the warm bowl. "I wish I could be a nurse or something. You know how irritating it is to sleep on the ground?"

"Trust me, dear, I've slept on the ground plenty of times." Sango giggled, winking at her. "Hurry and get dressed. The men are about to get ready for training."

"Thanks again, Sango!" Kagome called as the nurse disappeared. Myoga suddenly jumped into view. "So you've already made a new friend! That's nice."

"I know, right?" Kagome smiled, finishing off the last of her breakfast before working to tape up her curves. "Sometimes, I wish I wasn't a girl."

"I'd be scared if you weren't." Myoga sighed, leaving the tent to give his ward a little privacy. "Hurry, I see them emerging from their tents."

"I'm trying…just a bit more…yes!" Kagome stood, smiling gleefully as she hurriedly started getting dressed, careful not to step on the still sleeping Shippo. _This day is already starting out great!_

_...  
_

_Today really sucks_, Kagome thought bitterly as she hobbled towards her tent. The sun was setting across the horizon, and the troops had just finished their training. Kagome sighed as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, frowning when she caught the scent of seawater. _Great, now my hair is going to be all nasty and gritty and…ugh!_

Myoga was sitting on top the branch the tent was on, scribbling something on a piece of paper with a miniature brush. He looked up as Kagome neared the tent, a big grin on his face. "Good evening, Kagome. How was your first day of training?"

Kagome just gave him a blank expression before slowly crawling into the tent, plopping down onto her makeshift bed before groaning. "I absolutely hate the army. My body aches all over, and my hair is filthy. How do you think it went?"

Myoga appeared on her arm, shaking his head as he sighed. "My apologies for asking. What did you do?"

"Horrid, manly stuff." Kagome sighed, shuddering at the thought and she absently patted Shippo's head as she moved to sit up. The kit wrinkled it's black nose slightly at her before scooting towards the opening of the tent. "I was picked on the whole time because I couldn't catch a stupid fish, then when we were running through Kami knows where, I was pushed into the ocean! Then I got scolded for a good bit by Mr. Prissy Pants, which caused me to get pushed around and made fun of even more…I swear, men are the nastiest beings on earth."

Myoga just furrowed his brows as he hopped off her arm, landing next to her face. He sighed, patting her cheek in sympathy. "It'll be okay. I did some exploring while you were away training, and there's a nice, quiet lake towards the north of camp, about a half a mile away. There's lots of bulrushes and trees, so you'll be safe."

Kagome thought for a minute, nibbling her lip before smiling softly at the insect. "Thanks, Myoga, I think I'll go. Buyo needs to stretch his legs anyway."

...

"Oh my good Kami, this is amazing." Kagome sighed contently, leaning back against the sun-warmed rock. She giggled when she felt something tickling her leg, and opened her eyes to see Shippo splashing happily in the water next to her. Myoga sat cross-legged on a rock next to the shore, his large, buggy eyes drooping as he listened out for intruders. Buyo grazed among the tall weeds a few yards away, every once in a while belting out a soft whinny of happiness.

"Hey, Myoga?" Kagome called, shifting so she could look at the flea. "I know you can't tell me much about Papa, but…can you at least tell me how he died?"

Myoga stilled for a moment, memories flooding over him as he thought. After a few moments, he replied, the sadness laced in his voice, "Well, I really don't know. I could not find him in the chaos, until it was too late. But I know that he died with great honor."

"Oh…" Kagome slid down further into the water until only her head was visible, before taking a deep breath and going under water. When she came back up, she heard a scream, before hearing Myoga call her name frantically. Blinking her eyes open, Kagome stared wide-eyed at a pale-faced Sango, who was backed up against an annoyed Buyo, pointing a shaking finger at Myoga. "What the hell is that?"

"Shh, woman, you'll alert someone!" Myoga said frantically, earning another shriek from Sango. "And it **talks**!"

"Sango, please!" Kagome hissed, coming up to the shore as much as she dared without coming up out of the water. "I'll explain everything, just please don't scream again!"

Sango quickly put a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide as she continued to stare at Myoga. Kagome just sighed, glancing at Myoga as he hid his face behind his six hands. "Myoga, could you please go elsewhere until we're done?"

"Of c-course, milady." Myoga stammered, turning and disappearing into the bulrushes. Sango blinked, then snapped her gaze to Kagome, who was looking at her warily. "Please, explain to me what the hell that thing was."

"That was my guardian, Myoga." Kagome started hesitantly, biting her lower lip as Sango stared at her owlishly. "Your…_guardian_?"

Nodding, Kagome scooted back into the water to where it was up to her neck and folded her legs up under her. "I know, it's weird that they sent me a flea, but who am I to question my ancestors?"

Sango just shook her head in disbelief, closing her eyes as she sank down onto the rock Myoga was previously occupying. "Of all the other crazy things that have happened these past few days, this shouldn't surprise me."

"Oops?" Kagome grinned sheepishly. Suddenly both girls were on alert as the sounds of whooping came from the direction of camp. "Oh no!" Kagome groaned, pushing herself further from shore. Sango stood up, quickly disrobing before diving into the water. She popped up next to Kagome, her brown eyes shining as she nodded towards a large rock a ways away from them. "If you can swim over there real quick, I can distract them enough to give you time to get out."

Kagome gave her a shocked look, and Sango rolled her eyes. "They wouldn't dare lay a hand on me. Sesshoumaru has quite acute hearing, and I'm sure no one wants to see the consequences if they do try anything. Just go!"

Kagome nodded, turning and diving under the water in time for a few soldiers to round the path. Their eyes widened as they caught sight of Sango, slight blushes appearing on their face. "L-Lady Sango –"

"Go away, I'm trying to bathe. I'm pretty sure I told Jaken to tell you idiots that, but I guess all men are incompetent." Sango growled, glaring at the soldiers as they began to slowly back away. "Go tell the others to wait until I get out, and if anyone has anything to say about it, you can all go discuss it with Sesshoumaru-sama, though I'm pretty sure we all know where that'll end up."

The soldiers let out yelps as they turned on their heels and ran away, shouting out warnings to the other soldiers. Sango smiled deviously, glancing over to the rock, where she saw Kagome climb out of the water and snatch a cloth from Buyo's back, carrying a huffing wet Shippo with her before blending in with the shadows of the forest.

...

"Kami, that was so close!" Kagome giggled, stretching her arms high above her head as Myoga shook his head at her disapprovingly. "Kagome-sama, do you not realize how close you were to being discovered? That does not need to happen again."

"Come on, Myoga, lighten up." Kagome flashed him a dazzling smile before patting Buyo's neck softly. "Buyo would've protected me, and I'm sure of it. Plus, Sango's got my back, so –"

"You incompetent toad!"

"General, please! I was carrying out orders from Lord Inutashio!"

Kagome and Myoga exchanged looks, nodding before slowly making their way past the tent where the shadows of Sesshoumaru and Jaken were.

"So he told you to write out false statements about my training and my troops?" Sesshoumaru growled, glaring at the pale-faced man in front of him. "We've only been at this for a week, how do you expect any improvement so soon?"

"Milord, please!" Jaken whined, taking a few steps back from him. "I just did what your father asked me to do – give a report of how your men were doing, and honestly, it's way less than satisfactory! Especially the Higurashi boy!"

Sesshoumaru paused, his golden eyes flashing as he continued to glare down at Jaken. "It matters not. The point is, you're soiling my good name to my own father. Get out."

Jaken winced at the harsh tone, but obliged as he quickly exited the tent, leaving Sesshoumaru to himself. He sank into a nearby chair, suddenly feeling dejected. _Why does father always do this to me? It's like he's testing me to see if I'm even worthy of being his son…_

A sudden noise outside roused him from his thoughts, and as he stepped out of his tent, his eyes widened at the side. Jaken was currently trapped between two soldiers, his arms pinned to his sides as Sango grinned evilly down at him. Soldiers stood around them, some smiling along with Sango, others looking at him with pity. "Look here, idiot. I know that you sent these other idiots," she waved at the soldiers, "to come and spy on me, thinking I'm some lowly traitor, that I'm sneaking off to whatever the hell it is that your tiny peanut brain conjured." She spat in disgust, causing Jaken to whimper.

"P-Please, Lady Sango, I w-was just –"

"Just nothing, my ass!" Sango growled, cracking her knuckles as she took a step towards him. "What you don't realize is I can probably take down over half these soldiers in about five minutes. You forget who I am."

"I-I'm sorry!" Jaken wailed, tears streaming down his face. Sesshoumaru decided to step in then, clearing his throat to gain his troops attention. "It's past curfew, and torturing Jaken isn't getting you anywhere."

"Oh thank you milord-"

"I'll deal with you later, if what Lady Sango says is true." Sesshoumaru said coldly. "As for the rest of you, get to bed."

Kagome had watched the whole display, her eyes wide as the group began to disperse. Sango huffed, stomping off towards the medical tent, mumbling to herself.

"We better disappear, Kagome." Myoga muttered from her bun, and Kagome blinked, shaken out of her reverie. She sighed, once more grasping Buyo's halter before leading them to the tent.

"Higurashi."

Kagome flinched, her eyes wide as she slowly turned to face Sesshoumaru. He had moved towards her, and was now standing only a few feet from her. His golden eyes burned into her blue ones, searching for something. Kagome fought the urge to blush as he continued his study of her, but then turned abruptly, disappearing into his tent.

Letting out her breath that she didn't realize she was holding, Kagome had to hold herself steady on Buyo to keep from falling, her legs were shaking so bad. _Get a grip, Kagome, he's your superior, and he thinks you're a guy._

_But that look…_

Kagome shook her head violently, her bun whipping around as she laughed to herself.

_The mighty Lord Sesshoumaru did _not_ swing that way._

_..._

__**MC**: I have mixed feelings about this chapter. I'm not entirely sure this was how I wanted it to go, but as long as you guys are okay with it, so am I. =) I think Sango ganging up on Jaken was a little much for this chapter, but I just want to get the point across to Sango's position within the army.

Please R&R! =)


	8. Chapter 8

**MC**: Hey guys! I very much apologize for the lack of updating these past few…has it really been months? I don't know. I've been so busy with school and work, it's been pretty hectic. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The next few weeks of training were brutal, and Kagome sadly found herself in Sango's medical tent more than anyone else there.

"It'll get better," Sango had told her, her cinnamon-brown eyes shining with sympathy as she gently wrapped Kagome's sprained wrist. "Just give it some time."

But Sango knew, just as well as Kagome and the other soldiers, that time was a major issue. Sesshoumaru was starting to go harder and harder on them, claiming that the war was getting closer to the point to where they were going to be needed, and that they needed to be as prepared as they can be.

After a full month of being in the army, Kagome sighed wearily as she plopped down in her tent, her blue eyes glazed over. _Just think, Kagome, if you hadn't taken Souta's place, he probably would've been dead by now…_

"Souta…"

Kagome blinked away tears, her heart aching as she thought of her family. Feelings of longing, hopelessness, and anger suddenly clouded her thoughts, and she sat up, her eyes wide. Myoga, who was busy writing on a small piece of paper, looked up, blinking. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"I…I don't know." Kagome hissed through clenched teeth, her hands balling up into fists. "I just feel so…_angry_."

She was suddenly on her feet, going outside the tent, Myoga hot on her heels. "Kagome, wait! It's past curfew!"

"I don't care." Kagome growled out, stomping around tents towards the training arena. She snatched up a bow and a quiver of arrows before heading over towards the makeshift targets. Her blue eyes narrowed at the farthest one, and as the mounted an arrow on the bow, she noted how cool and smooth the wood of the bow felt on her hot, boiling skin. She drew the arrow back slowly, hearing the string bend against its will, as far back as it could go.

Pushing all her anger into the arrow, she let it fly, watching in sudden fascination as it descended, landing with a loud _thump_ against the target, right in the middle of the bulls-eye.

"Where did you learn to wield a bow like that?"

Kagome squeaked, turning and wielding the bow like a sword as her wide blue eyes met the amused gold ones of Sesshoumaru. "S-Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Forgive me if I startled you." Sesshoumaru watched in silent mirth as the puny Higurashi boy slowly lowered the bow, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Who taught you to wield a bow like that?" he asked again, and Kagome blinked, standing straight as she glanced down at the bow. "My father taught me."

"I thought so." Sesshoumaru extended a hand, and Kagome handed him the bow, watching with curiosity as he examined the bow. "Higurashi-sama was a highly skilled archer. I used to watch him train others, and it was always fascinating, the way he wielded it." He glanced back up at Kagome, his eyes narrowing slightly as he studied her. "For a moment, you looked like him."

Kagome felt the stinging of tears, but quickly blinked them back, looking away from Sesshoumaru as she glanced nonchalantly up at the sky. "I get told that a lot."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru glanced away, looking out towards the target, deep in thought. "I believe, Higurashi," he looked back at Kagome, gold meeting blue, "we've found your skill."

* * *

The next day, Kagome noticed something strange. First, she wasn't teased at breakfast for being shorter _or_ skinnier _or_ girlier looking that everyone else. Secondly, some of the soldiers actually asked her to _sit_ with them. Then, during warm-ups, one of the soldiers named Hojo actually passed her a staff instead of tripping her with it.

During lunch, Kagome quickly avoided the others as she snuck to Sango's medical tent. Sango was inside, writing in her medical journal when Kagome slid in through the flap. She glanced up, first surprise then worry crossing her features. "Kagome, what –"

"What the hell is going on?" Kagome asked frantically, causing Sango stare at her with a blank face. "What are you talking about?"

"The others! They're being…_nice_ to me." Kagome shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. Sango just shook her head, giggling as she guided Kagome to a nearby stool. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, but…I mean, just yesterday, Takemaru was smacking me in the head during training, and Hojo was tripping me with staffs, but now…it's like, they **know**."

Sango's expression turned seriously, her eyes widening slightly. "But how?"

"I don't know." Kagome sighed, her head in her hands. "I don't think that's it, but that's how they're treating me."

"I doubt it, or I would've heard something from – Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome's head jerked up, her eyes wide as Sango made a squeaking noise. Sesshoumaru was standing in the entrance of the tent, his eyes slightly narrowed as his gaze went between Sango and Kagome. "Higurashi, Taijyai. I'm sure this isn't a social call, correct?"

"N-No, milord." Sango nearly whispered, quickly hurrying over to the medicine cabinet. "S-Souta-san just came in t-to get some-"

"Headache medicine!" Kagome exclaimed, causing Sango and Sesshoumaru to look at her. "Y-Yeah, headache medicine." She said, her voice low as she ducked her head slightly with embarrassment. "F-For a headache…"

"I'm well aware what headache medicine does, Higurashi." Sesshoumaru said blankly, once more glancing at Sango. "Taijyai, fix Higurashi up and get out here. We have new arrivals."

"Y-Yessir." Sango gulped, and as the tent flapped shut behind Sesshoumaru, she sighed heavily before sinking down into her chair. "That man scares me."

"Sango, I think I'm going to need that headache medicine." Kagome groaned, her head once more in her hands. "Or a reality check. This place is going to be the death of me."

"Come on." Sango sighed, leading Kagome outside the tent. In the middle of the area was a group of imperial soldiers, all looking towards Sesshoumaru as he addressed them in a low voice. He nodded, and the group began to move, some taking their helmets off, some climbing down from their horses as they chatted among one another.

The head guard took his helmet off, his bright purple eyes looking around the campsite before settling on Sango. Smiling brightly, he began to move his horse towards her, and Sango, Kagome noticed, was staring at him in shock.

"Miroku…" Sango whispered, her eyes wide as the horse slowed to a stop in front of her. As soon as he was off his horse, Sango leapt into his arms, giggling happily as the man swung her around. "My dearest Sango! How I've missed you so!"

"Oh, Miroku!" Sango squealed happily as he set her down, only to launch herself at him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've got so much to tell you!"

"As do I,koi." Miroku said sweetly, kissing her forehead when she finally released him. His gaze suddenly flickered to Kagome. "Who are you?"

"Huh?" she replied intelligently, grateful when Sango suddenly spoke. "This is Souta Higurashi. Souta-san, this is Miroku."

"Higurashi?" Miroku's interest piqued at he took a few steps towards Kagome, studying her carefully. Kagome tried hard not to squirm under his calculating gaze, hoping that he couldn't see through her disguise. After what felt like an eternity, Miroku finally looked back down at Sango, smiling sweetly as he pulled her into another hug. "I'm going to go mingle with Sesshoumaru-sama for a little bit. I'll be back by shortly."

Sango nodded, smiling brightly as Miroku headed towards Sesshoumaru's tent.

Kagome watched him walk off, turning back to Sango when he disappeared. "So I guess I'll head back to my tent then."

"Hmm…" Sango sighed happily, still staring after Miroku. Kagome just rolled her eyes, shaking her head before leaving the love-stricken nurse to her own devices.

* * *

"Any news?"

Dark eyes glinted in the firelight. "Everything is going according to plan, Sir. All we need is a small push, and they'll head straight into the fray."

"Perfect." The dark voice purred, the man's gaze flickering to a groaning Ginta. "What is his situation?"

"I believe he's still in pain, milord." The tall figure next to him grunted, aiming a kick at Ginta's side. Ginta howled in pain, causing the tall figure to chuckle darkly. "Yep, still in pain."

"Make sure you keep him alive, Christian. We need him for later." The man chastised gently, smiling at Christian's grin.

"Yes, Naraku-sama."

* * *

**MC**: I know I said I would start writing longer chapters, but I kind of had a brain fart with this one. I hope you enjoyed, and please, R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

**MC**: Hey guys! I hope your still enjoying the story so far. I'm receiving emails of people adding this story to their favorites, so it must be good! I'll be slowly trying to post more chapters, maybe I'll be lucky to post a few more before the week is over.

Also, I'm writing some new stuff, so be looking out for that.

Enjoy!

…

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter 1.

…

**Chapter Nine**

"…"

"…Myoga?"

"…"

"Please answer me."

Myoga sighed, rubbing one arm over his face. "Kagome, I don't know what to tell you. Maybe becoming friends with Sango was a good and bad thing. If this Miroku guy figures out you're a girl, and tells Lord Sesshoumaru, it will not be good."

"Fantastic." Kagome groaned wearily, plopping down onto her makeshift bed. "So what do we do?"

"Hmm…" Myoga tapped his chin, staring at the ceiling of the tent in thought. "I really don't know. If he did discover you're a girl, maybe he's willing to help you find a way out…"

"No." Kagome said harshly, causing Myoga to stare at her in shock. "No?"

"Exactly. No." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest defensively, her blue eyes turning icy. "I'm not giving up. I've come way too far to just up and leave, just because I was discovered. I'll bribe him with money if I have to. _I'm staying here_."

…

Sesshoumaru glanced up from his report, his gaze landing on his dazed captain. Miroku was hunched over in his chair, his purple eyes glazed over as he stared at the ground.

"Have you spoken with Sango?"

Receiving no answer, Sesshoumaru sat up slightly, his amber eyes narrowing as he took aim…

"Oww!" Miroku yelped, sitting up frantically as he glanced around the tent, rubbing his temple. "What the hell was that?" He glanced down, only to see an ink quill lying at his feet.

"What is wrong with you?" Sesshoumaru growled, causing Miroku to sigh. "I don't know. Hey Sess," he paused for a beat at Sesshoumaru's growl, but kept talking, "have you taken a minute to look at the Higurashi boy?"

"Why?"

"I don't know…something just doesn't seem right." Miroku mused quietly, slowly going back to his hunched position. "I can't seem to place my finger on it, though…"

"You're not going gay on me, are you?"

Both men looked up at the tent entrance to see Sango standing there, her cinnamon-brown eyes sparkling with laughter as Miroku scowled. "You hush, woman. You know something about him that we don't."

"Well that wouldn't be nice, would it? Talking about my friend behind his back…" Sango teased, sitting down in an unoccupied chair in front of Sesshoumaru's desk. "Besides the fact that he seems to be in my tent with an injury of some sort once or twice a day doesn't mean something is wrong with him."

"He isn't stalking you or anything is he?" Miroku hissed, catching Sango by surprise. "If he is, I'll rip that bun right off his head and –"

"No, Miroku." Sango said softly, her gaze softening. "Nothing is going on between us, I promise."

Miroku studied her face for a moment before sighing. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've been away for so long, and I haven't been able to see you, I just…think things without meaning to."

"It's okay, I understand." Sango smiled softly at him, and her gaze turned to Sesshoumaru. "What did you need to see me about?"

Sesshoumaru was silent for a minute before answering, "I need you to do a final examination before we head off next week."

"Head off?" Sango and Miroku asked simultaneously, exchanging a confused look. "But Sesshoumaru-sama," Sango started, only to be stopped by a cutting look from Sesshoumaru. "No buts. We leave in a week."

"Are you sure they're ready?" Miroku asked doubtfully, only to flinch at the cold glare from Sesshoumaru. "They're as ready as they're going to get."

"Okay, General, whatever you say." Miroku grumbled, him and Sango both standing. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Sesshoumaru-sama." Sango said lightly, following Miroku out of the tent, leaving Sesshoumaru to his thoughts.

'Have you taken a minute to look at the Higurashi boy? Something just doesn't seem right. I can't put my finger on it…'

_He looks almost identical to Higurashi-sama,_ Sesshoumaru thought, sitting back in his chair as he stared at the tent entrance. _The eyes especially…they're style is the same, the same determined look on their face when they perform their archery duties. _Sesshoumaru stood up, slowly exiting the tent as the sunset disappeared beyond the horizon. There was a neighing of a horse, and the calico horse that Higurashi had galloped into view, his rider moving gracefully to the rhythm of the hoof beats as they headed in the direction of the puny tent Higurashi slept in._ Miroku's right, though...there's something about him that seems off…_

Looking up into the darkening sky, Sesshoumaru just took a deep breath, taking in this rare moment of calm.

"_Are you sure they're ready?"_ Miroku had asked him, and Sesshoumaru's hand clenched. His father had asked him the same thing in the last message he sent him. _Are you sure they're ready son? I could come assist if need be…_

Biting down a growl, he spun on his heel and stomped into his tent, determined to write out a full curriculum of tomorrow's events so that the soldiers would never forget who, exactly, was top dog.

…

"I'm worried about Sesshoumaru-sama." Sango murmured, her cinnamon-brown eyes darkening to a deep black as she stared up into the sky. Her body was cushioned on a soft patch of grass with Miroku stretched out beside her, and as her hand found his, she heard his long sigh.

"Strangely, I've been having the same thoughts." Miroku answered lowly, his own eyes closing in thought. "I think this whole feud thing with his father is getting to him. What he needs in a good lay – OOMPH. Oww, Sango!"

"That's not the solution to everything, you idiot." Sango whispered harshly as she turned her head towards him. Narrowing her eyes, she moved her hand from his side where she had punched him, and folded her arms across her stomach. "He just needs a friend."

"A lady friend?" Miroku asked before he could stop himself, and screwed his eyes shut, waiting for another impact to his side that never came. He opened his eyes slowly, turning to look questioningly at his intended. "You're serious?"

"What is the first thing you do when you're stressed?" Sango asked him seriously, looking back up towards the sky. Her gaze traced patterns with the stars before continuing. "You come to me, whether it's to talk, or vent, or even get advice, right? Sure, you have Sesshoumaru-sama, and Vincent-sama, and even Inuyasha-san, even though he's an idiot, too. But nothing is more gratifying than having a woman by your side, if only to be something that your guy friends can't be."

Miroku just stared at her wide-eyed. "Did you seriously just say that?"

Sango blinked innocently up at him. "What?"

Shaking his head, Miroku just chuckled, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you, dearest Sango, you and your wisdom."

"Hmm...are you sure that's it?" Sango asked playfully, giggling when Miroku gave her an exasperated look. "I'm just playing around with you."

"It's getting late." Miroku stated with a sigh, standing up before helping Sango. "You need your beauty rest."

Snorting, Sango punched his arm, turning on her heel and walking away, leaving a wincing Miroku behind.

...

**MC**: Sorry if this chapter didn't flow very well, I had it ending right after Miroku and Sango's interaction with Sesshoumaru. It obviously wouldn't have been enough, so I just went ahead and added a little Sango x Miroku fluff. =)

Please rate & review!


	10. Chapter 10

**MC**: Woo! Two chapters, back to back! =) You guys should be so proud of me!

When I uploaded this to the story manager, I noticed it was only 606 words. That's not even enough for a good oneshot! Hopefully I'll add more for you.

OH, and I've now started posting on Dokuga. It's an awesome fanfiction site competely dedicated to Sess/Kag fans. =) Updates will be a little slower over there, because I'm kind of just testing the waters. Hopefully once I get everything caught up over here, I'll get over there caught up.

Anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far. =)

...

**Chapter Ten**

Kagome sighed wearily as she slowly slid inside her tent, her body aching all over. Miroku had gained permission from Sesshoumaru to construct an obstacle course, wanting to test the soldiers on how far they had come in their training. Kagome had been relieved to see some of the soldiers fail worse than her, but all were saddened when Sesshoumaru had shown up, shirtless and merciless, clearing the whole course in less than two minutes.

"You didn't do that bad." Myoga sighed, hopping out of Kagome's bun and landing on the pillow. "You did make the top fifteen."

"Only because I was the only one that aced the whole archery part of it." Kagome said, smiling slightly at remembering the praise from Miroku and the approving look from Sesshoumaru. "I guess I did okay on the rest."

"You'll do fine." Myoga patted her finger before hopping over to his small backpack on a nearby rock, settling on it as he pulled out a few miniature pieces of paper and a quill.

"What are you writing?" Kagome asked curiously. "You always seem to be writing on something."

"I'm recording your progress." Myoga mumbled, scribbling furiously on the paper. "It's a habit I fell into while I was with your father."

"How did he do?" Kagome brightened up at the mention of her father. Myoga stopped writing, his gaze meeting Kagome's before chuckling. "He actually started out worse than you did."

"Seriously?" Kagome exclaimed, disbelief etched across her face. "I highly doubt that. He was Lord Tashio's general and Sesshoumaru's mentor!"

"Then again, he was in the military for several years before he met your mother." Myoga said matter-of-factly. "He went in a little while after your grandfather did."

"Jii-chan was in the military?" Kagome let her head fall back onto the pillow, her thoughts going a million miles a minute. "So you mean to tell me that Jii-chan was in the military?"

"Well, that is how your grandfather found your father."

...

_"On my count, men…"_

_Rogues flooded the village, taking the villagers completely off guard. Gun fire went off, the air smelling like gun powder and burning debris as huts caught on fire, causing a panic throughout the village. Women cried out as children were snatched from their arms, the soldiers that were protecting the village trying to defend them, but to no avail._

_"Stupid, American scum!" Rogues called out, slaughtering villagers as they went through the village._

_Suddenly there was an army of white imperial horses, their riders covered in armor as they started to cut down the Rogue soldiers. As people fled from the village, a group of riders got off their horses on the outskirt of the village._

"_Search for survivors, and if you happen upon a Rogue, kill him. Higurashi, choose three men and head north. Tashio, choose three men and head west. I will take the rest and go east."_

_Kane Higurashi, along with two of his trusting men, set out along the burnt ruins of what once was a prospering village, his brown eyes scanning every nook and cranny for ambushers._

_"Sir, did you hear that?" One of the men mumbled, startling Kane. "What?"_

_"That noise, sir. It sounded like...crying?"_

_Kane stopped, straining his ears for any noises. Certainly enough, there were muffled cries coming from one of the ruined huts nearby. The roof had caved in, the dust and grim already beginning to settle. Padding silently across the dirt road towards the hut, Kane peered through a broken window. "Start digging, men. Be careful, though, it may be a trap."_

_"Sir, here!" One of the men suddenly exclaimed, hurrying towards an untouched basket under the stairs of the home. Kane followed, watching curiously as the soldier pulled the basket from under the stairs. The woven reed was covered in a layer of soot. "By Kami, it's a miracle it didn't catch on fire!"_

_"Hand it to me." Kane commanded softly, accepted the basket with a nod before settling down on the steps with it in his lap. Taking a deep breath, he slowly lifted the lid off, his brown eyes widening at the sight that greeted him._

_..._

"After that, your grandfather got a leave of absence to take the child home, since none of the few survivors knew anything about the baby."

Kagome sat in disbelief, tears in her eyes as Myoga finished his story. "So Papa isn't Jii-chan's legitimate son? Did anyone else know?"

"Everyone knew of the dashing young foreign stranger that had stolen the heart of a powerful shogun's daughter. I was elsewhere when they met, so that part of the story eludes me. He was too embarrassed to tell me, anyway." Myoga sighed, his dark eyes studying Kagome quietly. "You are definitely your father's daughter."

Kagome just smiled, nestling herself onto her blankets as Myoga went back to his writing. As she cuddled an already snoring Shippo, her thoughts drifting to her family. _Oh Papa…I wish you were still here…You always knew what to do…_

_..._

Naraku sneered as he watched the last of the soldiers being struck down by his men, blood splattering across fresh fallen snow. "Yes, this place will do nicely."

"My Lord, the army that is training in the west is growing exceptionally powerful." A deep voice murmured from behind Naraku, causing him to clench his teeth. "The General's eldest is training them in combat."

"Ah, the mighty _Killing Perfection_ is following daddy's orders to try and make an army that can defeat _me_." Naraku chuckled, turning his head slightly to look at the dark figure behind him. "Wonderful. I'll be sure that they have a hearty welcome once they reach this village."

...

**MC**: What an evil beast Naraku is. -shivers- I hope Sesshoumaru'll be prepared for what I'm about to do to him. -grins evilly- And I figured the little background history about Kagome's father was in order, since I had him mentioned a few times already.

Now, I now this chapter isn't much better than before, but I'm honestly trying. I don't want to put too much into one chapter, and then not have hardly anything, or put in a filler chapter for the next. =(  
Anyway, i hope you guys are enjoying so far. Maybe next time it won't take me so long to update!


	11. Chapter 11

**MC: **Yeah, yeah, long time, no see! Sorry guys, life sorta got in the way again. But I think we're okay now. I had a death in the family, and another in the hospital, so yeah, it's been a trying two months. Anyway, here's chapter 11 of TTYH! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

It was during after breakfast workouts when the news came.

"Captain! Captain!" A squeaky voice called out amongst the groaning of the soldiers as they stretched their tired limbs. Kagome lifted her head slightly to watch as Jaken stumbled across the grass, a worn-out piece of paper in his hand. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Stop that insistent yelling, Jaken." Sesshoumaru growled, his golden eyes narrowed and dangerous as Jaken skidded to a stop in front of him.

"It's…-huff- urgent message –cough- from the General!"

"A message from Father?" Sesshoumaru's face sudden blanked, but Kagome didn't miss the slight widening of his eyes. He snatched the paper away from Jaken, his eyes widening even more as a puzzled expression crossed his features. "Miroku, get everyone into my tent. Now."

* * *

"Okay." Miroku answered slowly, watching as Sesshoumaru stalked off towards the tents. "Umm…I guess you all have the morning off."

Receiving odd looks from the soldiers, Miroku rolled his eyes. "You know, have the morning off? As is, no workouts, or training, or anything?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama has never given these imbeciles a morning off!" Jaken huffed, ignoring Miroku's scoff. "Come on, Sess isn't that heartless!"

"That's _Sesshoumaru-sama_ to you! And a good soldier **never **skips a training session!"

"Yeah yeah, being strong and honor for your family, whatever." Miroku waved a hand at Jaken before turning to the wide-eyed soldiers. "Go on, have fun. Swim, fight, sleep, whatever. Just be alert and ready."

"What do you think is going on?" Kagome whispered to Myoga, who shrugged as he poked his head out from her hair. "No clue, but we had better go get packed. It's best to be prepared for anything."

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, what is going on?" Miroku sighed, rolling his eyes at Sango as she glared at him. "Hush, Miroku, don't rush him! He'll tell us when he's ready!"

"We're wasting time just sitting around."

"Have some patience, will you?"

"Both of you, quiet." Sesshoumaru barked, his eyes narrowing at them before looking back down at the letter. "Father has requested back up."

"What?" Both Sango and Miroku asked in unison as they sat up in their chairs. Sesshoumaru just sighed, leaning back in his chair and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What I don't understand is why he sent you here, then requests back up right after. It just doesn't seem like him."

"When I left, we had stopped at the village in the mountains." Miroku said thoughtfully, rubbing the back of his head. "It seemed like it was too peaceful, so he sent out a bunch of scouts, but every single one of them came back empty handed."

"That sounds a little strange." Sango murmured, looking from Miroku to Sesshoumaru. "What are your orders, sir?"

Sesshoumaru propped his elbow on the arm of his chair before placing his cheek on his fist. After a few moments, he blinked, tapping the letter in front of him. "Continue to train tonight. Whether they're ready or not, we have no choice but to head to the mountains."

* * *

"Down, up, front slash, roll, jab - no, no, no! Roll, jab! Come on Kagome, we have until tomorrow to get this right!"

Kagome wiped the sweat from her forehead as she bent over, bracing her hands on her knees as she tried to control her breathing. Myoga was sitting on Buyo's saddle as he grazed, all six arms crossed as he stared her down. "Myoga, can I not take a break? We've been at this for two hours now, and you're starting to confuse me with all these different patterns!"

"Come on, Kagome, don't quit now!" Myoga urged, but straightened suddenly, his attention towards the trees. "Someone's coming."

He disappeared as the tall, imposing figure of Sesshoumaru stepped out of the trees. Kagome blushed fiercely as he glanced around the clearing before coming to rest on her questioningly. "Who were you talking to?"

"Umm...myself?"

Sesshoumaru just lifted an eyebrow in answer, giving Kagome a chance to study him. He was dressed in a simple white outfit, his hakama tied with a black belt. "Hn." He suddenly eyed the sword in her hands, and she gulped at the intensity. "Where did you get that sword?"

"Umm..." she hesitated, then mentally slapped herself. _Get a grip girl, this is your general! Stop acting like a lovesick school girl and answer him!_ "It was my father's."

"May I?"

Kagome blinked as he took a few steps forward, his arm outstretched and palm facing upward. Sighing quietly to calm her nerves, she slowly stepped forward, making sure to place the sword hilt-first into his waiting hand. After taking a few steps back, she watched as he tested the sword, slicing through the air a few times before performing a complicated move that caused Kagome to become dumbstruck. _Wow, he's awesome!_

"He was a good man, your father."

Kagome jumped, her eyes meeting his before looking back at the sword. "Yeah, I suppose. I don't remember much about him, he was gone for most of my life."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, instead choosing to twirl the sword before performing another move. Kagome just watched, her thoughts whirrling at his comment. "Did you know my father well?"

He stopped, his eyes on the sword as he held it thoughtfully. "Yes, I did. He taught me many skills in the art of sword fighting."

"Lucky." Kagome muttered, causing Sesshoumaru to smirk. "I could teach you."

Kagome felt a smile spread across her face as Sesshoumaru handed her back her sword, reaching for his own tied at his hip. "That would help me tremendously. Thank you."

"Hn. Just copy me."

* * *

Later that night, Kagome was soaking in the lake on the shore, her hair spread out behind her as she stared up at the moon. She was propped up on her elbows, deep in thought, which is how Sango found her. "Aren't you afraid someone is going to catch you like that?" She teased, how own towel in place as she joined her.

Kagome just sighed, a soft smile on her face as she glanced at her companion. "Nah. I waited for everyone to get done first. Which, I think they found a river or something, but it wouldn't be as warm."

"Yeah, you're right." Sango smiled back at her, and both turned their attention back to the sky. The cresent moon shone brightly, blacking out the stars around it. Sango glanced down, her eyes widening when she caught sight of a large bruise on Kagome's thigh. "Whoa, what happened?"

Kagome blinked out of her reverie, glancing down at the mark before blushing slightly. "Oh, I was sword training with Sesshoumaru-sama earlier and -"

"You did what with who?"

Slightly taken aback at her friend's outburst, Kagome sat up, her brows furrowing. "What, was that a bad thing?"

"Kagome...Sesshoumaru-sama hasn't trained with anyone since your father died."

"Should I be worried?"

Sango didn't answer right away, choosing to bite her lip, which caused Kagome to huff. "Sango, really, should I be honored, or worried, or what? Is it a bad thing?"

"I just...I don't know...are you sure he doesn't know about...you know..."

That thought stopped Kagome. "Ya know...I honestly don't know. You think he trained with me to confirm his suspicions or something?"

Shrugging, Sango sat up too, scooting closer into the water. "I mean, when you first got here, everyone was spreading rumors about you being a girl in disguise because of how puny you were, but I wouldn't worry." She finished hurriedly, seeing how pale Kagome's face had gotten. "Kagome, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no, it's okay." Kagome sighed, scooting down next to her. "I just...it was a thought that crossed my mind too, but I figured that if he knew I was a girl, he would've figured it out already."

"Yeah...but you must have done something he approved of, noone ever gets to have a one-on-one practice with the Captain."

Kagome sighed, her thoughts whirrling. _What if he seriously suspects something? I've taken any and every precaution to make sure I don't look like a girl, save for cutting my hair, but...I don't know. I guess I'll just have to see._

* * *

Touga snarled viciously as another swipe was made at him, swinging his own sword around to behead the offender. "Damnit, Naraku, you son of a bitch! I'll kill you!"

"General!"

Touga spun towards the voice, his eyes widening slightly as his first-in-command skid to a stop before him. "What is it, Kouga?"

"We've gotten the women and children safely from here, but Naraku's men are pouring from the forrest."

Sighing heavily, Touga looked towards the mountain pass, a quick thought coming to mind. "Kouga, did you send the villagers through the mountains, or the valley?"

"The valley, sir. The children wouldn't survive through the cold."

"Did any of Naraku's men follow?"

"No sir. We adverted them back in through the forrest, but we're honestly not sure how long that's going to last."

"Tell the troops to create a decoy, get some willing men to cover up in rags and robes, and get everyone to start heading up through the mountains." Kouga bowed, racing off as a sly smile began to spread across Touga's face. "You want to fight dirty, you filty insect? Oh, we'll fight dirty."

* * *

**MC**: There, another chapter! I know this one is a little short, but there was some Kagome and Sesshoumaru interaction! Anyway, until next time!

OH, and I've got another story up called _In The Shadow of Your Heart_ (huh, I sure do have something with hearts, lol) and it's completely original. It's only the prologue, and it's a little weird, but the whole story isn't going to be in first person (I'm not very good at it, but you'll see). So if you don't get it at first, I promise it will solve itself in the end.


	12. Chapter 12

MC: Hey guys, wuddup? Yes, I'm alive, I apologize for keeping you waiting. Buuuttt, it's getting close you guys, and even though it took a while to get all the characters introduced, the ball is getting nudged. I know this chapter seems a little scattered, but I'm just trying to focus on cranking these out as fast as possible before school completely swallows me.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Kagome trudged towards the breakfast area the next morning, her mood dark as she plopped down onto a bench a bit a ways from the other troops. Myoga wriggled out of her sloppy bun, hiding in the shadow of her rice bowl as he looked up at her in worry. "Kagome, is everything okay? You've been acting weird all morning."

"I'm fine." Kagome muttered, forcefully stabbing the pile of rice with her chopsticks. "I just didn't sleep well."

Myoga sighed. He knew; all night she had been tossing and turning from nightmares, causing Shippo and himself to have to sleep outside to keep from being rolled on. He leaned against the side of the bowl, thankful for the warmth in the cool morning. "I'll be here when you're ready to talk about it."

Kagome just frowned deeper, her blue eyes flashing with irritation as she leaned back from her rice. "Hmph."

"Attention, troops!" Miroku called cheerily over the loud chatter, smiling broadly when all when silent. "We leave in a hour! Make sure you pack _everything_ you brought with you. If you have a horse, you may pack everything on it, but we may need some extra horses to pull some wagons for us. If you do not have a horse, please report to Sango, she'll tell you where to put your stuff. Thank you, and have a wonderful morning!"

"He seems to be in a good mood." Myoga commented idly, eyes widening at Kagome's snort. "He's _too_ happy. Chipper mother –"

"Kagome!" Myoga hissed, eyes narrowing as all six hands clenched into fists. "I understand you had a bad night's sleep, and you're in an irritable mood this morning, but could you please at least _try_ to be civil this morning?!"

Kagome blinked, slightly taken aback at Myoga's outburst. Shoulders sagging, she looked down at her lap. "I'm sorry, Myoga. I just had nightmare's of my father and brother last night."

"It's fine, Kagome, all is forgiven. Let's just head back to the tent and start packing."

Nodding, Kagome waited for Myoga to settle back in her hair before standing to put away her empty bowl. As she passed a group of rambunctious soldiers, one of them, Hojo, looked up at her as she passed, a look of shock on his face. "Yo, Higurashi! Rough night?"

"Just keep walking, Kagome." Myoga whispered in her ear. "Don't let them rile you."

"Nah, just couldn't sleep well." Kagome answered softly, moving to walk away, but was stopped when Hojo grabbed her forearm. "Hold on just a minute. We're sitting here discussing women, and wanted to know what your sister is like."

"Why? Don't any of you have sisters?" Kagome asked suspiciously, crossing her arms over her chest. They all looked at one another, the one across from Hojo shrugging at her. "Nah, not really. I have a brother, but he might as well be a girl."

"Are you talking about Jakotsu?" Another guy next to Hojo asked with a grimace. "Bankotsu, I would just disown him."

"Wait, Jakotsu?" Kagome asked, blushing a little when the one named Bankotsu looked at her oddly. "Uh, m-my sister is friends with him."

"Seriously?"

"Umm…yeah, Kagome talks about him all the time. I think he's courting her or something." Kagome bit down on her tongue to keep from laughing at Bankotsu's shocked expression. _Serves him right, talking about his own brother like that!_

"Holy hell, that's rich!" Another guy snorted, causing the other guys, minus Bankotsu, to laugh. "He's a great actor! That must be how he gets in good with all those women!"

Bankotsu's face paled, his blue eyes widening slightly as he looked up at Kagome. "A-Are you sure?"

"Umm…that's what he told Grandpa." Kagome frowned slightly, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Is that a problem that he's courting my sister?"

"N-no…I gotta go." Bankotsu suddenly muttered, bolting away from the table, leaving the group of guys to stare after him.

"Huh, wonder what's got him." Hojo mused, before glancing back up at Kagome with a sigh. "Well, damn. I was hoping your sister would be available."

"Well, she's not." Kagome answered snippily, smirking inwardly at Hojo's shock. "Gotta go, I need to pack."

"Later, dude." Hojo half-waved, and Kagome nodded before jogging off in the direction of her tent.

"Did you see that Bankotsu guy's reaction when you told him Jakotsu was courting you?" Myoga asked in a hushed tone as Kagome slowed to a brisk walk. "Is it true?"

"Nah, I just told him that to hopefully get him off his back." Kagome whispered back, a small frown marring her features. "I don't understand his reaction, though. He was one of the main ones that teased Jakotsu about being gay, you would think he'd be happy to know that his adopted brother is actually courting a woman."

"…Wait, Jakotsu's adopted?" Myoga asked, surprise lacing his tone. Kagome nodded slightly, careful not to shake him off her of her head. "Yeah, all of his brother's are. Technically, they aren't really adopted, but his parents sort of took in and cared for the orphan's from the nearby villages that were pillaged by Naraku years ago." She paused as they passed a group of soldiers meditating with Miroku, waiting until they were around the back of the camp before continuing, "Why are you so interested?"

"I'm not sure…it just struck my interest." Myoga sighed, rubbing a small hand on his head. "I don't think that will be the last we see or hear of that Bankotsu fellow, however. I'm sure he's bound to seek you out soon - whether it'll be good or bad, we'll see."

* * *

"Anything to report?"

"Everything is going smoothly, milord. Lord Taisho has sent out his youngest son's troop to meet the eldest at the village beneath the mountain pass. They were successful in holding off our decoys while the traps were set, so now all we have to do it wait."

Naraku smirked, his mahogany eyes flashing red as he glanced at the cloaked figure kneeling in front of him. "Perfect. You've done well so far, my dear. You are aware of what you have to do now?"

Brown eyes rose to meet red, a smirk forming on the pale woman's face. "Yes, master."

"Good. Go forth, Kikyo, and be triumphant."

* * *

_I'm so tired! _Kagome thought bitterly, fighting to keep from leaning against Buyo to rest. After they had left for camp, they had traveled almost non-stop, only stopping once to water and feed the horses and troops. Sighing, Kagome glanced forward, watching as Miroku got punched, once again, by an irritated Sango for feeling her up. It was funny the first few times, but after a whole day of walking, Kagome wanted to punch him herself.

Suddenly there was a loud boom, and Kagome stiffened as the small weapons cart Buyo was pulling caught on fire, causing Buyo to rear up and whinny loudly. Quickly grabbing the reins, Kagome tried to calm him down as a few soldiers helped put the fire out.

Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared next to her, startling her as he glared down at her. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know, Captain, I was just - "

"You were just not paying attention." Sesshoumaru growled, his amber eyes flashing dangerously as he leaned a little closer to her, his voice low, "Are you _wanting_ to give away our position, Higurashi?"

"N-No sir." Kagome nearly squeaked, eyes widening when she noticed how close he was to her face. _Is he…no, he can't, could he?!_

Straightening up suddenly, Sesshoumaru shot her one last glare before looking at Miroku, who instantly cringed. "Stay back here with Higurashi. Apparently he needs a babysitter."

Feeling her face heat up in embarrassment, Kagome ignored the sympathetic looks the other soldiers were giving her before begrudgingly hooking Buyo back up to the cart. Something caught her attention from the corner of her eye, but she ignored it, instead choosing to glare at Sesshoumaru as he signaled for them to move on.

* * *

Kagome was still fuming a few hours later, her hand gripping Buyo's lead so tight her knuckles were turning white. Miroku, who was walking with an almost cheery gait, glanced at her, smiling softly. "You know, Captain Taisho means well."

"What, by not even giving me a chance to explain?" Kagome hissed, glaring at the back of Sesshoumaru's head. "I don't need a babysitter, I was paying attention."

"Cheer up, Souta, just think of something else."

Kagome glanced at him, one eyebrow raised in question. Miroku wriggled his eyebrows, nodding towards the front where Sango was walking beside her cream-colored mare. "Isn't she a beauty? I can't wait until this war is over. I'm going to claim that, if you know what I mean." He nudged Kagome in the side, making her blanch. "What, there's something wrong with her?"

"No," Kagome started, then, noticing the frown on Miroku's face, backpeddled, "well, when I mean 'no', I mean it in a good way. I just don't see her that way, she's just a friend. Plus, she's yours.

A large smile broke out of Miroku's face, and he patted her shoulder roughly. "I'm assuming you have a special lady friend back home?"

"Umm…no?"

"WHAT?!" Miroku exclaimed suddenly, causing Kagome to jump. A few soldiers nearby, including Hojo and Bankotsu, heard Miroku's outburst, and ambled over to them.

"What are you screeching about, Miroku?" Bankotsu asked gruffly, scratching at the stubble that was beginning to grow on his chin. Miroku sighed in exasperation, frowning. "Souta doesn't have a girl yet!"

"Are you kidding me?" Hojo asked, his eyes widening. "Dude, we have to find you one."

"No thanks, I'm perfectly capable in finding my own significant other." Kagome replied haughtily, earning laughter from the others.

"Your _'significant other'_? Geez, you sound like such a prude, Higurashi. When we get to the village, we'll find you a nice woman to roll around with."

"Wait, what?" Kagome nearly squeaked, her eyes widening as Hojo and Miroku high-fived. "I-I don't think the Captain would approve -"

"What makes you think he cares? He leaves us to our own devices." Hojo waved at her nonchalantly, winking. "Plus, we all have a theory that Sesshoumaru-sama has a special lady friend waiting for him at the village anyway."

_Sesshoumaru has a special lady friend?_ Kagome thought sullenly, before mentally slapping herself. _Get it together, Higurashi, you're supposed to be a man! Well...sort of. _Kagome sighed, halting her trail of thought. _Even if I was actually being Kagome, Sesshoumaru wouldn't really want me...would he?_

* * *

**MC**: That's it for this chapter. Now time go to write the next!


	13. Chapter 13

**MC**: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update, school started in August, and I really haven't had time for much of anything since. I'm hoping I can get another chapter out, or at least get on a schedule now that everything has settled down again.

Thank you guys so much for your support! Even though I haven't gotten many reviews (for those who have, a BIG thank you to you!) everytime I check my email, I see where someone has added this story to their favorites.

Again, thank you guys so much. Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, Mulan, or anything of the sort!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kagome stared openly at the destruction before her, her eyes watering slightly from the smell of burnt flesh and blood. The other troops around her were just as stunned, some having to turn away from the sight, others puking right where they stood. She felt Myoga rustling around in her hair to jump onto her shoulder, his eyes just as wide as hers.

"Oh my…"

"What do you think happened here?" Kagome asked softly, placing her hand on the hilt of her sword before slowly moving forward. Myoga just shook his head slowly, taking in the burning buildings in awe. "I honestly don't know. This is like nothing I have ever seen before."

As they entered the village, Kagome tied a handkerchief over her mouth and nose, her eyes squinting through the smoke. Her gaze traveled along the piles of rubble, looking for anyone who might still be alive. There was a rustle of movement, and Kagome glanced over, blinking when something caught her eye. "Hello?"

The rustling stilled, yet Kagome began to creep toward it, her eyes trained on the area where she saw movement.

Then she saw it - a small, glossy brown eyes peaking at her from underneath a beam.

"Survivor…" Kagome said, disbelief in her voice. As the eye blinked at her, her heart began to race, her voice growing as she raced over to dig through the pile. "A survivor! I found a survivor, someone, anyone!"

Several soldiers suddenly appeared next to her, all talking at the same time as several pairs of hands began digging through the sooty pile. As soon as an there was an opening, Kagome slipped through, her blue eyes meeting wide, scared brown.

"Shh, it's okay." Kagome cooed, moving to sit on her haunches as she watched the small child cautiously. It was a little girl, no older than five, with dark brown hair and large, brown eyes. She was dressed in a torn, orange and white checkered kimono, which was smeared in brown dirt and what looked to be dried blood.

The girl whimpered, and Kagome's heart tightened painfully at the sound. "Shh, sweetie, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

"Souta, who is it?" Someone called through the hole, and Kagome frowned when the girl jumped. "It's a little girl! I don't think she's hurt, I think she's just scared!"

"Step back!" Sango's commanding voice filtered through, and Kagome looked up to see her friend looking at her through the opening. "Kag…uhh - Souta! See if she's hurt, then let me know!"

"It's okay sweetie, I promise we're not here to hurt you. Are you hurt?"

The girl just stared at her in response, causing her to sigh. "Myoga, what do I do?"

"Try to approach her - there's nowhere to run." Myoga whispered. Kagome nodded once before sliding down to her hand and knees, locking eyes with the girl. "I'm going to crawl over to you now, okay? I promise I won't hurt you."

Again, the girl just stared, eyes widening even more as Kagome began to slowly crawl over to her, whispering softly in hopes to calm her down. "Shh, shh, it's alright sweetie. My name is Kagome, can you tell me yours?"

The girl blinked, gulping before slowly opening her mouth. Kagome stilled, leaning forward with wide, hopeful eyes as the girl mouthed something to her. "I'm sorry, sweetie, can you repeat that?"

The girl mouthed to her slowly once more before her mouth clicked shut. As her eyes began to water, Kagome quickly crawled to her, stopping right before her and sitting once more on her haunches with her arms open. There was no hesitation as the girl dove into her arms, her small body shaking with quiet sobs.

"Shh, it's okay." Kagome cooed softly, hugging the girl to her as she ran her hands over her hair. "It's okay, I have you, you're safe now."

"Souta, are you still alive down there?!"

"Come on, sweetie, let's get some fresh air." Kagome sighed, securing the girl before slowly moving back towards the opening.

...

"What if he suffocates?"

"Should someone go down there with him?"

"I have some rice I can throw down there!"

"Guys, really, be quiet!" Sango hissed, turning to glare at the group before kneeling once more in front of the hole. "Souta, are you still alive down there?!" She called, trying to peer through the darkness below.

There was a rustling noise, and Sango leaned forward, gasping when the face of the little girl suddenly appeared. "Souta?"

The group suddenly began moving as Sango reached for the little girl, securing her in her hold as some of the troops went forward to help Kagome out of the hole.

"Dude, don't scare us like that!"

"Way to go, Souta, you saved someone!"

"Guys, stop crowding him!" Miroku called over the noise, pushing his way through the ring of soldiers. "Souta, come with me - the Captain wants to speak with you."

Kagome's eyes widened frantically, "But, the girl - "

"She's fine with me, I'll go clean her up." Sango said reassuringly, smiling at her before sweeping off towards the infirmary wagon. Kagome just sighed, taking Miroku's offered hand and allowing herself to be pulled up and lead towards the hastily-made captain's tent on outskirts of the village.

...

"WHAT?!"

Kagura flinched, her ruby-red eyes downcast as Naraku hovered over her, his own mahogany eyes glaring. "You mean to tell me there was a survivor?!"

"It was just a child, Naraku." Kagura hissed, her own glare matching his. "So what if they missed one child, it's not like it can speak! It's mute!"

"And you know this because…"

"I was _there_!"

There was a loud smack, and Kagura fell ungracefully to the floor, clutching her stinging cheek. "Don't get smart with me, witch. Now, this little rag-tag troupe of InuTashio's is really grating my nerves."

"Sire, we tried our best to make conditions unfavorable, but they completely missed our trap." A nearby voice said, causing Naraku to spin on the newcomer. "And, pray tell, why?"

The figure shrugged, ignoring his soft growl or irritation, "Because Lord Sesshoumaru is leading them."

Rolling his eyes, Naraku plopped down into a nearby chair. "I'm surrounded by idiots!"

"What should we do, milord?"

"Attack them, what else?!"

...

"What do you mean I'm suspended?!"

"You went into a dangerous area without my consent."

"What?! What was I supposed to do, let the poor thing stay down there?!"

"The child is not yours."

"So?!"

"Umm, may I interrupt, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Miroku sighed at the glare his captain gave him before turning towards the red-faced soldier, "Souta, Sesshoumaru-sama was just concerned for your safety. That rubble could've collapsed - "

"But it wasn't even - "

"Or worse, it could've been a trap."

Kagome bit her tongue to keep from letting out the frustrated scream that bubbled in her throat, and instead chose to glare at the floor. Miroku sighed once more, turning towards Sesshoumaru before bowing. "I apologize for the interruption milord. What shall his punishment be?"

Kagome's head snapped up, her eyes widened as they locked onto Sesshoumaru's impassive face. "P-Punishment?! What, I don't even -"

"Babysitting."

Miroku and Kagome both froze, staring straight at Sesshoumaru in surprise as he slowly sat down at his small, make-shift desk. Clearing his throat, Miroku took a step forward, "I'm sorry, Captain, you said what?"

"I will not repeat myself, Houshi." Sesshoumaru murmured, shuffling through the papers in front of him. "Higurashi saved the child, and therefore, should take care of it."

"But I -"

"This is final." Sesshoumaru interrupted harshly, his golden eyes piercing though Kagome's blue ones before once more looking down at the papers in his hands. Taking a deep breath, Kagome bent forward slightly in what she hoped looked like a bow before spinning on her heel and stomping out of the tent, Miroku quickly following.

"Milord, are you sure that was a good idea?"

Sesshoumaru glanced up, and seeing Sango, merely sighed. "I want you to assist him. He is relieved of all other duties except for the care and guidance of the child."

Nodding, Sango turned, moving towards the exit. As she moved the curtain aside, she stopped, glancing once more at Sesshoumaru over her shoulder. "She looks a lot like her."

Sesshoumaru froze, quickly looking back up at Sango, only to see the curtain settling back into place.

...

**MC**: Please R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

**MC**: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys have enjoyed the interesting twists in this story, and be prepared for another big twist! Enjoy!

Also, I'm not sure if I've done it yet, but the rating will be changed to T, just in case. Thanks for your support!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Sango frowned at the scene unfolding before her, her irritation level rising quickly with every shouted word. _I swear, I feel more like a babysitter than a nurse! _"Alright, Jaken, knock it off!"

"But that stupid child stole my rice bowl!" Jaken growled, shaking his fist at the little girl currently cowering behind a fuming Kagome's legs. "She's not stupid, you ugly little toad! She hasn't stolen anything from you!"

"Then why is the little cretin holding my bowl?!"

Kagome huffed, turning to kneel in front of the little girl before holding her hand out. "May I have that bowl, please?"

The girl's eyes widened and began to shine with unshed tears, before Kagome leaned forward and whispered, "I promise I will find you a prettier, shinier bowl, okay? Plus, why would you want to use something that ugly man has used?"

At that logic, the girl thrust the bowl into Kagome's hands, giving Jaken a disgusted look before skipping over to Sango, who was desperately trying to hold in her giggles.

Jaken sighed in relief, a triumphant smile on his face. "My thanks, Higurashi. Now, if you'll just hand me my bowl over -"

SMACK.

Groaning, Jaken fell backwards, his hands holding his now-sore forehead as the rice bowl rolled innocently away from him.

"That'll teach you to mess with children." Kagome muttered under her breath, sending Jaken another glare before jogging over to a now laughing Sango. "Where is Rin?"

"Rin?" Sango choked out, trying to get her breathing under control as she glanced around. "Who's Rin?"

"That's the girl's name." Kagome sighed, joining Sango in looking around the clearing. "Where did she run off to now?"

"Higurashi."

Chills ran up Kagome's spin at the cold voice of her captain, and as she spun around, her mouth dropped at the sight of a silently giggling Rin latched on to Sesshoumaru's leg. She quickly ran over to him, skidding to a stop before bowing frantically. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm so sorry, I didn't know where she had run off to and - "

"I need to see you in my tent."

Blinking, Kagome slowly straightened from her bow, confused as Sesshoumaru turned and gracefully walked - well, as gracefully as someone could with a child latched on to your leg - into his tent. Sighing, she started to follow him, but was suddenly intercepted by Miroku, who wore a worried expression on his face. "I hate to stop you, but this is urgent. As soon as you're done speaking to Sesshoumaru-sama, meet me in Sango's tent - I'll be waiting for you there." With that he gave her a quick smile that didn't reach his eyes before running and disappearing into the medical tent.

_What was that about? _Kagome thought, quickly squashing the nagging feeling she was getting as she stared at the medical tent. Something suddenly landed on her hand, startling her, before sighing when she saw it was Myoga. "Myoga, don't scare me like that. Where were you anyway?"

"It's of no major concern. However, I did see that little display with Jaken back there." Myoga lifted an eyebrow at her at her small blush. "I'm pretty sure Sesshoumaru-sama also asked you to meet him in his tent."

Rolling her eyes at his condescending tone, Kagome turned once more to Sesshoumaru's tent. "I just hope I'm not in trouble, _again_."

* * *

Kagome stared wide-eyed at her captain, her mind blank as she processed what he said. "Wait…you want me to do what now?"

"I was hoping you weren't deaf, as I don't like to repeat myself." Sesshoumaru sighed, ignoring her glare_. _"I need you to spy on Banryuu, follow him around. I need to know where he's been sneaking off to in the middle of the night."

"But, Rin - "

"The girl will stay in my quarters tonight, if you're worried about her safety. Now go, it's growing dark, and more than likely Banryuu is preparing to leave camp once more."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome bowed low, giving Rin a soft smile before patting her head. "Be good for Sesshoumaru-sama for me, okay? I promise he won't bite." She whispered the last part, earning a silent giggle from the younger girl before quickly leaving the tent and a smirking Sesshoumaru behind.

* * *

"Miroku?" Kagome asked, poking her head inside the medical tent. Something suddenly grabbed her arm, and Kagome had to bite her lip to keep from yelping. She was pulled to come face-to-face with Miroku, who was staring at her in awe. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were a girl?!"

"What?!" Kagome hissed, pushing him away from her, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "I'm not a girl!"

"Kagome, it's okay." Sango appeared next to her, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "He found out, but we can trust him."

"I still can't believe you knew, and I didn't!" Miroku exclaimed, running his hands through his hair wildly. "I can't believe it, I can't believe it…"

"Great, it's only a matter of time before everyone else finds out." Kagome groaned, sinking into a nearby chair. Sango patted her shoulder empathetically before turning to Miroku with a frown, "How did you find out, anyway?"

"I don't know, it was like, I woke up this morning, saw you, and just…_knew_." Miroku hissed, his pupils dilating as he began to pace. "I don't even…"

"Calm down, Miroku, why are you so upset about it?" Sango asked softly, flinching when he turned towards her. "Sango, do you even know what will happen if Sesshoumaru finds out? Or worse yet, _Jaken_? We'll all be killed, and especially after this afternoon's display, Jaken will be looking for anything to get you into trouble!"

"Then how will you guys get in trouble?" Kagome asked, blinking when Miroku threw his hands in the air in defeat. "We know, and we didn't say anything!"

"Just calm down and breathe. I'll make you some tea." Sango said in a soothing tone, steering Miroku into a chair before turning to her make-shift stove. "What did Sesshoumaru need to see you about, Kagome?"

"Kagome?" Miroku asked in confusion, glancing at said girl, "That's your real name?"

"He wants me to spy on Bankotsu." Kagome replied, ignoring Miroku as she looked up at Sango. "He said he's been sneaking off in the middle of the night, and I guess has suspicions about what he's doing."

"You know, I have noticed him absent during dinner." Sango mused, pouring hot tea into a tin cup before shoving it into Miroku's hands. "Drink all of it, and don't talk anymore."

"I should probably go, Sesshoumaru-sama said Bankotsu would be leaving soon."

"Be careful," Sango warned, giving Kagome a pointed look as she made her way towards the exit of the tent, "You never know what will happen. I'd at least take Myoga with you just in case."

"Myoga? Who are you talking about?"

"Miroku, just drink your damn tea."

* * *

"I think they're on to me." Bankotsu whispered frantically, his fists clenching and unclenching as he stared at the entrance of his tent. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

Silence was his answer as his heart began to beat sporadically, causing him to squirm on his cot. Glancing once more up at the entrance of the tent, he noted how the sky was beginning to darken. "It's almost time…"

* * *

"I spy something…green."

"A tree leaf." Myoga answered in a bored tone, his large head cradled on one small hand as Kagome huffed. "You must be one of those supernatural guardians that can read minds."

"No, you're just super obvious."

Sighing loudly in annoyance, Kagome shifted in exaggeration on the tree branch the pair was currently perched in, biting back a giggle as the little flea guardian was almost unseated. "Hey, quit that!"

Kagome merely rolled her eyes, smirking to herself as she once more looked out across the field the army was currently camped on. The ruined village lay just half a mile beyond that, and as she studied it, her heart gave a small, sad tug for the lives lost. "That's just so barbaric…"

"What is?" Myoga followed his charges' gaze, frowning when he noticed her staring at the village. "People, in general, are barbaric. There's simply no escaping it."

"I can't help but wonder though…what if we had gotten here sooner?" Kagome asked in a near whisper, blinking back tears as she sighed softly. Myoga just shook his head, gently patting her hand. "What's done is done. At least you were able to save one soul."

"Yeah, I guess." She muttered, focusing her gaze back on to the camp as the sun began to set behind the hills.

Silence fell between the pair as they observed the camp from their perch. As the sun finally disappeared, all the soldiers began to meander back to their tents, calling out goodnights to their companions. When the last tent flap settled into place, another one slowly opened, allowing a cloaked figure to slide through.

As the figure began weaving through the tents towards them, Kagome adjusted her bow and quiver on her shoulder, readying herself to descend onto the forest floor.

"I'm going to jump onto the hem of his cloak - he won't notice me as quickly if he suspects anything." Myoga whispered into her ear, and given a nod, jumped his way down to the forest floor. Kagome waited a few moments before slowly making her own way down the tree, pausing every time she heard something rustle or crack. When her feet finally touched solid ground, she leaned her back against the trunk of the tree, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the forest floor before following after her guardian.

* * *

"I'm worried about Kagome." Sango sighed, wincing as her brush caught a snag in her long, brown hair. Miroku was currently sitting at her desk, thumbing through reports he had managed to steal from Jaken's tent on the soldiers, looking for anything on said soldier. "Well, luckily Jaken hasn't discovered anything about her identity yet."

"I'm talking about Sesshoumaru-sama sending her out on this stupid mission thing." Sango sighed, leveling a glare at Miroku's confused stare. "What?"

"Are you jealous he sent her instead of you?"

"No!" She huffed, placing her brush down with a little more force than necessary before turning fully to face him. "I just don't understand why he couldn't send you, or even that sneaky little advisor of his."

"Maybe be just trusts her."

"No, he trusts _Souta_."

"Oh…" Miroku slid the file labeled 'Higurashi, Souta' back in place before closing the folder. "You're worried that whatever this is will endanger Kagome's identity."

"What if she gets hurt, and Sesshoumaru-sama happens to beat me to her?" Sango plopped down on to her cot, running her fingers through her loose hair in worry. "I have a feeling that this isn't going to end very well."

"Do I need to make you some tea?" Miroku asked sympathetically, making a move to stand up. Sango shook her head, giving him a small smile before patting the cot beneath her. "I'm sure you'll accidentally poison me - I've got my teas mixed in with my medicine, amongst other things. Now come here."

* * *

Kagome jolted awake, her eyes wide as she looked frantically around her. She was currently bound to the tree behind her, her legs folded beneath her as her knees rested on the ground. Flexing her hands, she realized grudgingly that her hands were tied backwards around the tree.

"Souta?"

Jumping at the voice, she glanced over to see Bankotsu tied against a tree a few feet away from her, his own eyes wide as he stared at her in confusion. "Souta, what are you doing here?!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!" She whispered back harshly as she began to struggle against the ropes. "I was trying to follow _you_ out here, and the next thing I know, here I am tied next to a damn tree in the middle of nowhere! Speaking of which, why the hell are you tied to a tree, too?!"

Before he could answer, the dark figure burst through the bushed, a sword drawn as it quickly began to advance on Bankotsu.

"Bankotsu, no!" Kagome screamed, watching is horror as the figure swung the blade down on to her comrades neck, dark red liquid splattering all over the ground. As Bankotsu's head bounced sickeningly away, leaving a trail of blood across the healthy green grass, the figure turned to her, red eyes piercing through her own blue ones.

"You should not have come here." The figure growled out, slowly advancing towards her. Kagome began to struggle with renewed vigor against her binds, tears coursing down her cheeks as she sobbed. "Please, please don't…"

"I know who you really are." The figure continued, using the end of the bloody sword to guide Kagome's face up. "And soon everyone will, and you'll be killed for InuTashio's poor judgment."

"W-What?" Kagome sputtered, her stomach churning with nausea as the figure wiped Bankotsu's blood of the sword and onto her haori. "Such a naïve child. You'll soon learn just how wrong you were in siding with them."

"Who are you?!" Kagome managed to choke out, her gaze following the figure as it began to back out of the clearing. "You will know soon." was all it said before finally disappearing into the darkness.

The binds suddenly disappeared, unceremoniously dropping Kagome onto the cold grass. As she pushed herself back up onto her hands and knees, the thick, coppery smell of Bankotsu's blood began to sicken her, her stomach doing flips as she tried to avoid touching any of the cooling blood splattered around her. Using the tree, she pulled herself up onto wobbly legs, hugging the tree like it was a lifeline as she took deep, calming breaths.

"Kagome!"

Something shifted in the air, and Kagome lifted her head to look in the direction on Myoga's voice, her eyes wide when Bankotsu's body, head, and blood evaporated into the air. "What the - "

"Kagome, there you are!" Myoga exclaimed, jumping on to her arm as he looked over her in worry. "I've been looking everywhere for you! I followed Bankotsu for a while before he finally turned back around and went back to the camp. He was muttering something about a stone, but once he got back to his tent, he passed out."

"B-Bankotsu's alive?!" Kagome stuttered, looking around the clearing. Any traces from earlier were completely gone, much to her disbelief. "B-But I saw him, he was here, t-tied to the tree and then he…he got his head chopped off!"

"What?" Myoga blinked as Kagome continued to mutter to herself, his own gaze roving across the clearing before landing back on his charge. Her skin was pale, her pupils dilated as she went to a tree a few yards away, studying it intently. When it finally clicked, Myoga just groaned, rubbing his hands over his large, buggy eyes before sighing. "Kagome, come here."

Stopping her tirade, Kagome stumbled her way towards the flea, kneeling when he motioned her to. Jumping on to her shoulder, her began to examine her neck, frowning when he noticed a small pinprick on her throat.

"Just wonderful." Myoga sighed, shaking his head at Kagome's confused - and half-crazed - expression. "You were poisoned."

* * *

**MC**: R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Kagome awoke with a start, her eyes wide and wild as they caught the wide-eyed gaze of Sango. "Where am I?!"

"Damn it, she lost her memory!" Miroku groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "Great, this will tide over well with the Captain!"

"I didn't lose my memory, Miroku." Kagome hissed, pushing her hair back from her face. "Why am I in here?" Looking down at her state of dress, she noticed she was wearing a sleeping yukata, and became more confused. "Why am I dressed like this?"

"What was the last thing you remember?" Sango asked gently, offering her friend a cup of water before sinking into a nearby chair.

"I…I don't know." Kagome bit her lip, running her thumb across the rim of the cup in thought. "I remember following Bankotsu out in to the woods, then he stopping in a clearing for a few minutes before heading back in to camp. It was…sort of weird."

"So you followed him out there for nothing?" Miroku asked skeptically, raising a brow at her hesitant nod. "That does seem weird. Why would Sesshoumaru-sama send you out there anyway? He should've sent his lackey out instead."

"Jaken probably pushed for it, hoping that something bad would've happened to her after embarrassing him in front of everyone yesterday." Sango snorted, taking Kagome's empty cup and standing. "He's such a crybaby."

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" Miroku asked, his hands folding on his lap as he watched the younger girl's reaction. "Myoga had said you were poisoned when you stumbled in here."

"No…I just remember following him out to the woods, and that I wasn't feeling well…I think I may have passed out." Making a face, Kagome pushed the thick blankets off of her legs, ignoring Miroku's sputtering as she moved to push herself off the cot. "What time is it? I probably need to report back to the Captain."

"There's no need, I've already done it." At Kagome's questioning gaze, Sango just smiled before answering, "I told him that you were ill, so no worries. He's keeping a watchful eye on Rin."

"Still…I feel like I need fresh air." Kagome sighed, nodding her thanks as Miroku handed over her clothes. "Shoo, I need to change."

"Why? Aren't you supposed to be keeping up the façade of being a man?" Miroku ducked as a box of tea sailed over his head, hitting the tent with a muffled thump.

"Get out, pervert!" Sango nearly growled, rolling her eyes as Miroku slipped out chuckling. "I swear, he's such a lecher!"

"Aren't they all?" Kagome huffed, slipping the sleeping yukata off before carefully dressing herself. "He better not give me away."

"He won't. If there's someone here you need to trust, it's Miroku."

"I certainly hope so…"

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat perched on a nearby post as his soldiers continued to clear rubble from the village in search of any other survivors or salvageable items. There was a small scuffle to his side, and when he looked down, he saw the child standing there, her brown eyes wide and unsure as she looked around at the destruction around her.

"Can you speak?"

The girl looked up at him, hesitating before shaking her head as she lifted a hand and placed it on her throat with a pained expression on her face. Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow, slowly moving off the post to squat down next to her. "Remove your hand."

A scar ran across her collar bone, arching up and around the underside of her jaw before disappearing underneath her hair. He gently grasped her small hand in his larger one, examining the line on her wrist as well before looking back up at her. "Were you tied up?"

Receiving a blank look, Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly, moving to stand before turning to a nearby soldier. "Fetch Higurashi, and bring him here with pen and paper."

The soldier saluted him, striding off as Sesshoumaru turned back once more the silent girl, watching her as she continued to survey the broken village with a sad frown on her face. He sighed once more, lowering himself down to the ground before beckoning the child over to him.

A few moments later, Kagome was jogging up towards the pair before skidding to a stop, her eyes widening at what she saw. Sesshoumaru was once more sitting down, but was on the ground, his back resting against the post as he cradled Rin to his chest. Shaking herself out of her stupor, she began to approach the pair once more, but at a slower pace. When she finally reached them, she let out a small bow to the Captain before holding up a rolled up scroll and a piece of charcoal. "I've brought the items you've requested."

"Remember what I asked of you?" Sesshoumaru murmured into Rin's hair, and she nodded, carefully removing herself from his lap before giving Kagome a beaming smile and taking the items from her. She then plopped herself down on the ground between them and began unrolling the scroll, charcoal in hand as she began to scribble on the parchment.

Sesshoumaru glanced up at Kagome then, his golden eyes flashing as he gave her a once over. "I presume your illness has passed?"

"Huh? Oh, yes sir." Kagome nearly stammered, willing herself not the blush as she glanced down at Rin's drawing. "I must have touched or inhaled something that made me -"

In a blink, Sesshoumaru's hand was at her throat, and although it was almost gentle, he applied a little pressure, causing her to squeak in surprise. "Do not_ lie_ to me, Higurashi. I do not take kindly to liars. Now tell me what happened."

Biting back a whimper, Kagome nodded, feeling the pressure of her throat. "I followed him out, and then he stopping in the middle of a clearing."

"What did he do?" Sesshoumaru asked in a low voice, clenching his fist. Kagome noticed, but didn't acknowledge it before she continued, "He just hesitated before turning back around and coming back. Then…" she sighed, rubbing at a sore spot on her throat, "I passed out. I remember hearing something, but I'm not sure if it had come from him or not."

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru turned away from her and strode towards the village, leaving Kagome and Rin blinking after him. "I don't understand, I know something else happened, I just can't remember." Kagome muttered as she plopped down on the ground next to Rin. The girl just looked at her, patting her hand sympathetically before turning back to her drawing.

* * *

Later that evening, Kagome lay awake long after lights out, her thoughts whirling in her head and chasing any feelings of sleepiness she felt. Images of Souta, her mother and grandfather flew by, different scenarios of what would happen to her and them playing in her mind's eye and making her grow more and more restless by the minute. Something else popped in her mind, an image of the clearing in the woods…blood…Bankotsu's head rolling across the ground…

She sat up suddenly, pitching a snoring Shippo and Myoga off of her stomach and onto the ground. She quickly donned on her uniform, her heart racing as she flew out of the tent, followed by Myoga shouting her name.

"Kagome?! Kagome, where are you going?!"

"I'll be right back - stay here!" She yelled back, putting on a burst of speed. When she finally made it to the medical tent, she shoved the entrance flaps back, gasping for air. "Sango…I…huh?"

Sango was staring at her tiredly, Miroku in a chair next to her, and another man she had never seen before next to him, staring at her like he had just seen a ghost.

"K-Kikyo?"

"K-uh, Souta, meet Inuyasha." Miroku cleared his throat to hide the wince from the pinch he received from Sango for his slip-up. "Higurashi, why are you out of your tent? Lights out was hours ago."

"That's a dude?!"

"I, uh, need to speak to Lady Sango." Kagome replied in a deep voice, trying to ignore the new guy as she sent the nurse a pleading look. Sango nodded, turning to Miroku and giving him a stern look as Kagome slipped out of the tent. "Stay here. That last time my tent went unattended, my pain medicine disappeared."

"I remember what happened in the clearing." Kagome muttered as Sango stepped outside the tent, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from the camp. "I need your help subduing Bankotsu so we can get some answers from him."

"What?!" Sango all but screeched. "Are you nuts?! If we do this without Sesshoumaru-sama's consent -"

"Sango, I saw Bankotsu get his head chopped off, and mine almost went, too!" Kagome hissed, ducking into the dark of the woods before pausing. "I know that it could've been an illusion, but I promise, something big happened in that clearing, and I want answers!"

"What you're asking me to do so goes against all protocol." Sango sighed out, running her hand through her loose, dark hair. After a moment, she sighed again, nodding her head. "You're right. We can't wait until Sesshoumaru-sama gets back -"

"He_ left_?!"

Sango blinked, "Umm, yeah, didn't you know? He went to go send a message to someone and hasn't come back yet."

"Well, let's hurry and do this before he gets back then." Kagome said as they made their way back towards the medical tent, "The last thing I want is for something to go wrong and my cover be blown."

"Inuyasha would get a kick out of it." Sango snorted in amusement, giggling at Kagome's questioning look, "Don't worry about it. Let's just get this over with."

* * *

**MC**: *hides* I'm sosososooooooo sorry for not updating in so long. I know I've said I'd try to update more, and I'm really sorry! RL just gets in the way sometimes - I'm a junior now! I got a new job, we moved again (I'm having problems with places I live, lol) I've only got less than 2 years until I have my degree, and since I'm getting into my actual degree classes, they're really cranking it out on me.

However, now that it's summer break, I'm hoping I can actually motivate myself to pick this back up. I'm about to start working on chapter 16, and maybe I can crank it out. I'm sorry if there's any misspellings or confusion about stuff that's going on, or if something isn't flowing right - if you have any questions about anything (that's happened so far, I'm not giving anything else away that hasn't happened) feel free to message me! I'm typing this on my laptop at work, and I have to keep leaving in the middle of a sentence to ring people up, sooo yeah. Probably why there's not that great of a time flow going on, because I'll be trying to type something, and I keep forgetting where I was.

Anyway, thank you for everyone that's reviewed so far! You guys are all amazing.

- MC


End file.
